The flavors of Cafemocha
by Robbase231
Summary: Cafemochashipping: What if Iris had not of come back when she left Ash in Straiton Gym? I literally just learned about this pairing and did a bit of research and came up with this. My first 1st POV story. Read and review, unless you dont like Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1:Just a Kid

**This is my first 1st person perspective story, read and review**

**Yaoi, Boy x boy, if you don't like that don't read it**

**Rating may change in later chapters**

**Ash:**  
>My eyes scrunched closed as sunlight started beaming into my face. This was not the way I wanted to start my morning at all. Of course this whole journey was not exactly what I expected. When I had came to Unova I had been taking it easy, hanging out at moms place for a bit. I had done it all, been to all the regions I had heard about, fought in the Pokemon leagues, won dozens of gym badges, and caught god knows how many Pokemon. And through it all I had Pikachu. Blinking a bit to get rid of the after glow the sun had left, I looked down at my sleeping bag. There he was, nestled against my chest without a care in the world, a gentle breeze played on the top of his head that poked out of the sleeping bag, his ears twitching to a dream he was having. I let him be for a moment as I gathered my senses, he deserved a bit of a break after the humiliation we had dealt with these last few weeks. I knew we had gotten out of practice since our little vacation, but to think we could ever loose to a Starter Pokemon...poor Pikachu wasn't the same days after. Sure it was out of our control that some legendary Pokemon decided to screw with Pikachu's electrical charge, but honestly losing to a rookie was beyond sad.<p>

Not just any rookie either, he had to be an arrogant little prick, snapping pictures at us like we were some tourist attraction. And then he had to pick up some stray girl, Iris. she was a ten year old with huge black hair that she never combed, tied unceremoniously in the back in something that vaguely resembled a ponytail. She obviously had some kind of crush on me, I had seen the signs before, but I never really was interested in that kind of thing. Pokemon, battling, meeting new people, that is what I found interesting. I wasn't like Brock, who had Ogled after every girl with a pulse, including all the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's, I knew I would find someone eventually. I didn't even notice it when I was ten, but looking back four years later, I can see why Misty had left.

I wasn't sure about the others Brock and I had hung out with, but he knew Misty really liked me at one point. Now that I was fourteen my mom had started prodding me into looking for girls to go out with, especially when I was taking it easy at the house. Something in me just wasn't interested though, like it didn't feel right to go cruising for ladies like Gary was. I noticed something, laying there looking at the trees and sky from my sleeping bag...

Iris wasn't there. I couldn't fight my grin as I played with Pikachu's ear, trying to coax it to wake up. Pikachu yawned, blinking and smacking its mouth in the cutest way as he rubbed his eyes with his little paws. He looked up at me from my chest, pushing himself up with his paws and kissing me good morning

"Pikapi~"

"Morning Pikachu...guess what" it cocked its head to the side, still standing on my chest on all fours

"SHE isnt around...you want to jet before she gets back?"

Pikachu's eyes squinted at the word "She", He didn't like Iris from the get go, and I didnt get why until she had started talking. Sure she was trying to be nice and all...but she was annoying, there was no other way to put it. Even though she was Ten she looked down on me like I was the kid, like I was the one without all the experience, like all my traveling had meant nothing to this tree hopping little runt who kept a Pokemon in her hair.

That alone kind of grossed me out, I mean a Pokemon hanging out on you sholder was one thing, but to be able to use your hair as a sac to hold a Pokemon and god knows what else...it was weird. I didn't want my next traveling companion to be some annoying little girl, Pikachu and I wanted to get away, I had even told her to leave before, but she just.. wouldn't.

Pikachu jumped off me and shook itself on the grass, slowly getting itself awake as I gathered up my stuff. I was acting like a total newbie around Iris too. Her little comments were making me forget the basics, like battling a Pokemon before trying a poke'ball, make sure it is alone before you make your move to catch it, find a place where you can use your environment to your Pokemon's advantage, all that stuff was just flying out of his brain with her chiding and comments of "being just like a kid"

I had had enough, and Pikachu looked like he was ready to go to blows with that...Axyew or whatever it was called, that thing that stayed in her hair liked to get Pikachu riled up. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I lowered my arm, allowing Pikachu to run up and rest up on my sholders, his familiar weight comforting to me.

"alright, now if I read this right we should be their pretty soon, just an hour or so" I was almost dreading that Iris would come into the camp while we were leaving and tear me a knew one for treating her like that. I wanted to feel bad, but I just wasn't in the mood for company like hers, and poor Pikachu was fit to be tied when ever that pair was around.

Pikachu was feeling down though, memories of our past failures were obviously drifting through is cute little head now that he was awake. It weighed on me too, but we needed to get into gear, Striaton City was the first city with a gym in the Unova reigion, and we needed to be in top form for this fight.

"Isn't this exciting Pikachu?" I asked, getting its attention off of the thoughts that made its ears droop "It will be our first gym battle in months, I want to do our vary best today"

"Kaa...pikachu" it tried to sound happy, but it was still a little down.

"Dont worry, they are no match for us, we will beat them and send them flying like Team Rocket" I made a pose and a strained face, mimicking James voice "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN..." Pikachu stifled little giggles at that, which encouraged me to go one step further,

"_**Prepare for trouble**_!" Pikachu got off my shoulder as I posed like Jesse, trying to make her sultry voice, I shifted poses, I could almost hear the background music that trio liked to have playing in the background, the epic orchestral music that was so unfitting yet perfect for them

"_**Make it double**_" I held my new Pokedex like one of the many roses James seemed to carry around, Pikachus paws went to its mouth, its eyes watering with glee, I had seen this done so many times it almost surprised me how easy it was to get into character

**"_To Protect the world from devistation_**" I knew this speech by heart

"_**To unite all peoples with our nation**_" I darted back and forth, simultaneously playing both roles, Pikachu's face was growing redder with each new pose, it held back its giggles at my ridiculous yet spot on movements,

"**_TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE_**"I extendend my arm out, looking wisfully in the distance in true Jesse mannor, then whipped off my hat and posed like a military man, deepening my voice

_**"To extend our reach to the stars above**_" I shifted again making my voice waver like an opera singer posing like a ballerina as I yelled "_**JESSE~**_" and then looked feircely over at Pikachu, trying to get James almost flirtatious expression down pat as my little buddy was on its side pounding the ground saying "pi..pika...pi" and shaking its head in laughter

"_**JAMES**_" I was totally into character now, I had to finish the whole thing, part of me wanted to rip off my clothes to see if I had a white uniform underneath

_**"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT"**_ back to James "_**SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT**_" pikachu leaped in front of me and did his impression of Meoth

"_**PIk ka CHU!**_" we posed for a good fifteen seconds, almost seeing fireworks and explosions going off behind us to bring a big finale to our speech before we flopped on the ground laughing, I couldn't even breath as i hugged pikachu

"you made an awsome Mioth"

"PIkapiii" He smiled at me, beaming with happiness

No wonder they loved saying that speech, it was so invigorating. After I had recovered a bit I bolted up "RIGHT, we are going to that gym, and were going to win!"

Pikachu leaped up, totally excited now "PIKACHU!"

Well it had worked, my friend wasn't thinking about anything other than victory and how ridiculous team rocket was. In high spirits we made our way down the hill. After a few moments I started whispering random lines from the Rockets motto, sending pikachu into a fit of giggles on demand. We were like that all the way until I saw the tips of tall buildings

"I can see Striaton City!" I exclaimed, sounding more excited than I actually was "My first Unova Gym battle! lets give it all we've got!", keeping that energy going so Pikachu could be revved for the gym battle.

I had seen so many cities now that this was just another place, but still I needed to prove to myself that I hadn't totally lost my edge, that I still had a chance to be a Pokemon master. "Pika Pika!" he squeaked, nussling my cheek affectionately, as if to say "thanks for making me feel better" I scratched him under the chin and then dashed to the city, pikachu crying out in joy "PIKACHUUUUUU!"

**Dent: (called Calian in the anime)**

I was NOT having a good morning. Our customers were particularly lively at the Gym/Resturaunt My brothers and I ran. Not many people came by to do a Pokemon battle at our gym, so we had to do something to make a quick buck. Of course, With our dashing good looks it was obvious that we needed to profit off of it to keep our little gym running. So we opened a nice little restaurant, wooing the local girls as we served them our finest cuisine. I was the chef, who now operated an entire staff in the back, instructing them to season everything to perfection...

but our new people on staff..

Ugh, they were total Morons.

The had no idea about flavors and aromas, how using the right seasonings could change an ordinary dish into something truly divine. I had to get out of there after I fired the dish washer...

lets just say I was glad I didn't let that man near our customers food. My brothers agreed, saying they need some shopping done anyway. While I would of normally taken offence to being an errand boy, I made an exception for this morning. Bag in hand, some loves of bread and ingredients for our personal stock rattled at the bottom, I took to window shopping, Admiring the new styles they had on display. Some of the clothes on the manikins looked absolutely breathtaking, and if I were a woman I would not hesitate to burst in their to take it...

but this boy was no tranny. Sure I was gay and all, but I was way to suave to be caught in a dress. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever find someone with the right...aura about them, the right flavor...I wasn't going to just sleep with anyone, I needed my perfect match, the person that would make this dish complete.

thinking this always made me comb the streets for potential boyfriends, today was no exception. I never saw anyone interesting of course, and I didn't have my hopes up today...that is until I saw someone walking aimlessly among the crowd with some kind of yellow pokemon on his sholder. Oh my god, he was...

he was perfect. those pants fitted to his body in the most sumptuous way, and his blue tee-shirt looked adorable on him. I had never seen anyone dressed like him before, but his back was turned, so I couldn't see his face. He turned to the side as some pedestrian walked by, I sidestepped, keeping my eyes glued like an idiot to that spot. I bumped into a girl, who at first looked upset, but when I looked into her eyes and apologized she grew flustered and her eyes glowed bright as she gasped

"DENT...can I have your autograph" She breathed it almost like she was saying "I wanna have your babies"

A little annoyed that this woman was distracting me, I hastily signed her shirt with a marker, she clutched the ruined fabric like a holy item and skipped off. I combed the streets again, trying to find that guy...

He looked a bit younger than me, probably fifteen or something...

I was nineteen, an adult...

But who ever that was, I needed to see if there could be something there. And then I spotted him...

with a girl...

Some girl who wouldn't know fashion or hygiene if it hit her in her face. Worse, a Pokemon was poking out of her hair...

HER HAIR, that just wasn't sanitary, what was she, JANE OF THE JUNGLE?

**Ash**

I was a little lost in this huge city, people were bustling about, nudging my sholders and almost making Pikachu fall off. This was a typical city alright. I preferred the quiet most of the time, but there was something exciting about this place.

"I Wonder who the gym leader is" I voiced, getting Pikachu's attention off the crowds and noise, it started to look antsy in this busy environment "Wonder what Pokemon we'll battle against!"

I revved up my voice, getting Pikachu excited again, I needed it to be in top form, it was my strongest Pokemon and my dearest friend, the only one who had been with me the entire time

"Oh man Im so STOAKED" Hehe..never used that word before, but it worked, Pikachu was smiling happily at my energy

"This is going to be great!" I fist pumped the air, looking like a total idiot in the middle of the busy commuters, who were getting annoyed with my little speach

"LETS GO!"

"PIKA PIKA" A breath of air stroked the back of my neck all of a sudden

"So tell me, Where's the gym?" who was talking to me? The voice was familiar, Pikachu turned first, its ears instantly flopping and I felt a little growl emit from his little body. I spun around, and there SHE was, Iris, the girl we had left.

She looked at me with those annoyingly knowing eyes, like she was better than me in every way.

"Whoa Iris" I sounded more surprised than I wanted too, she had her hands on her hips, staring me down with those judging eyes, her hair looking even more ridiculous in the City than it did in the woods. It took me a moment to even register the question she had asked, because I had a dozen of my own.

First being, HOW DID SHE FIND ME!

second, Why oh Why did she not get the hint that I didnt want to hang out with her arogant ten year old self.

She had obviously over heard my little Speech, and that meant that she thought I was some goof who randomly made loud exclamations of being "stoked" in public. I sighed, looking sheepishly around for the gym, as if it was going to be five feet away from me

"Um..the gym..lets see..." How was I going to get rid of her anyway, she seemed to have the same luck team Rocket had of being where ever I was at...

god that would be a nightmare. She turned to the side, spreading her arms and shrugging "Already to go but you don't know where your going..." Iris sang in almost a pitying way to me, and then placed her hands back to her side as Axu poked out of her hair

"..Just like a kid..." Oh my god I wanted to strangle this kid, why wouldn't she leave me alone, I had a gym battle to go too. It didn't matter that I didn't know where it was, its called getting "directions", something I was quite good at. I didn't need HER to find a gym. her Pokemon chimed in "Uu Uu Uu" what ever he said was aimed at Pikachu, whose fur bristled with silent rage, his cheeks puffed up, electricity crackling from the two identical red dots on his face. Axu wasnt disturbed at this, he simply ate an apple Iris had hidden somewhere...

probably that hair of hers...ugh

A voice called over to us, who was this? "HEY An Axyew" I turned to the voice, a man was walking towards him. He wasn't quite like anyone I had ever seen before. First thing I had noticed was his voice, It was really...

what was the word I was looking for...

James had it in kind of an exaggerated showmanship kind of way...

kind of..suave I guess. The word felt weird to me, I had never thought of anyone as "suave ". He had green hair, and his demeanor reminded me of May's boyfriend Drew. He was taller than Drew though, and he felt a bit more casual than that boy, despite wearing a vest and button up white shirt. He looked kind of like a waiter with his form fitting black pants, shiny shoes and cuffs that were a smidgen too big on his lean arms. He was definatly in shape...

I was kind of disturbed that I was noticing so much about him...

He was looking at Iris's Pokemon, admiring it with focused eyes. I wouldn't of been surprised in the least if he was a Coordinator about to to participate in a Pokemon Contest nearby, he had the feel of someone who appreciated the beauty of something than raw power alone.

The green haired gentleman put his hand to his chin, closing his eyes in seeming rapture of seeing Irises Pokemon "Soft skin as Fresh as new grass, tusk like newly sprouted young shoots, and a future that's as limitless and bright as the early morning sun, The perfect partner for a young lady that seems at _ONE_ with nature" I fought a smirk, I'll say she's at one with nature all right, there was a twig poking out of the bottom of her ponytail.

Iris smiled, clearly charmed by this man "Wow, thanks so much" good, maybe she'll follow this guy around..

I almost sounded bitter, she really was wearing me out.

"Axu Uuu" replied her pokemon. The Man turned to me...

and our eyes met. I am not one to be startled by peoples appearances by any means, I mean look at HER. but..

those eyes were something fit for a Pokemon, not a human. They were just TOO green, almost like they were glowing. It reminded me of leaves you would see in the middle of spring, fresh and healthy and kind of transparent, letting the sun beam through them.

Why was I using such flowery terminology about this guy?

He looked over to Pikachu "huh...a Pikachu?", and those eyes widened as he took in a breath. I could see that the speech he gave about Axyew was a little forced..but he was genuenly interested in my little buddy. The mans faced Glowed as a big smile grew on his face, a really charming smile...

DAMMIT why was I thinking like that!

"IT's a Pikachu!" I was frozen in place, I felt like I had been paralyzed by some Pokemon attack as he walked over, rapping his hands around Pikachu's waist and lifting it off my sholders. I didn't like people doing that, but for some reason I didn't mind.

"This is the first time I've seen one up close" he breathlessly exclaimed, turning Pikachu around like some precious find in an antique shop. It was getting a little flustered being manhandled like that

"hello there" he cooed, Pikachu scratched the back of its head with its fore paw and nervously said "Pika Piika.." as if he was saying " um..hi"

He placed Pikachu into my arms, and I instinctively hugged the Pokemon close to me, still looking at him. I didn't even know his name yet. He put his hand to his hip

"You got yourself a rare Pokemon you know?" he sounded impressed, openly eyeing me up and down as if to see if there was a clue to how I got Pikachu in the first place. I hugged Pikachu tighter, pressing him against my chin

"well...were from..Kanto, My names Ash" Oh my god, was I stuttering? "Pikachu is my special partner" special partner, where did that line come from? Pikachu raised its paw and happily exclaimed its name as it rubbed the top of its head into my chin, it was happy to be held so tightly.

**Dent**

KAWAIII! he was absolutely delightful. The way that Pikachu looked nestled in his embrace, looking shyly at me under that hat of his, this Ash was like a dream come true. I couldn't stop looking at him, those delicate fingers that poked that came out of his gloves, his slender and exposed arms, and comfortable yet stylish clothes. Not to mention his face, he had huge eyes, and and with them half closed like they were it really exemplified his lashes.

Oh and that "special partner" line made my heart almost melt...

Dam girls, they always got the good ones, even this little urchin girl.

I kept my cool though, I was good at that after years of handling my customers. "How do you do" I said, bowing slightly like I would to one of the girls I was entertaining "My name is Dent" I looked looked under his hat, making sure we had eye contact. My eyes were my biggest feature, I wasn't going to let that go to waste...

Even if this girl did have him, I bet I could woe him over to my way of thinking

"..a pokemon connoisseur"

Ash's eyes fluttered with confusion, he obviously had never heard the term before. That didn't surprise me, we weren't as well known as Coordinators or breeders. "Pokemon...Connoisseur?" I could tell he wanted to sound all strong at the moment, but SOMETHING was making his voice waver...

that was a good sign, a good sign indeed

"whats that mean?" I was just blown by the flavors of his expression,

he was confused

interested

uncomfortable

slightly excited

it was a medley of emotion fit for a meal. he pressed his Pikachu closer to him, slightly turning from side to side, he looked kind of like a boy holding a stuffed teddy bear, god it was so cute!

And then Amazonian preteen goes and spoils the scene by sticking her face in the frame.

To be honest I had even forgotten she was there for a moment, I had just used her pokemon as a conversation starter.

"Of course" she sighed "what a kid..." well wasn't she just the bitchiest little thing, honestly why was this gem from Kanto hanging out with her.

Ash's eye flickered over to what-ever-her-name-was, and I saw the spice of annoyance and fustration, with a dash of hoplessness thrown in the mix. Hmm...

Maybe he was getting ready to call it quits with his little girlfriend, that was not the look you gave your lovey dovey soul mate. I raised my hand in true host fashion, striking a pose I had practiced regularly at the restaurant, Ashes eyes drifted back to me

"I'm not surprised at all" I assured him "Its not a job known much outside of the Unova region" I was pleased to see I had Ashes rapt attention, The girl on the other hand was flicking her attention between the two of us...

ooo, did she see our compatibility too?

I continued on, closing my eyes an remembering the wording I had practiced for such a question "I use my knowledge and ability to judge the compatibility between Trainers and their Pokemon, I then help them form closer relationships" I looked over at Ash, who took in every word of what I said, caught his eye and winked at him...

Did I see a blush? Good signs indeed!

"and that is the job of a Pokemon connoisseur" Ash raised up his Pokemon, brushing its cheek against his as he held him, darting his eyes about sheepishly

"so...what do you think about Pikachu and me.." he seemed to calm himself and flashed a smile at me "Im sure you'll say we're perfect"  
>Oh I would definitively say he was perfect. that smile was like the sweetest and softest of pastries, the kind that just felt like a cloud when you bit into it and savored light flavor and rich texture.<p>

His pikachu brightened at Ash's comment, happily cooing "Pikacuuu~"

The girl was starting to not look happy with this conversation at all. She was growing increasingly more uncomfortable at her boyfriends reactions, but that only made me happier. It meant I wasn't imagining things, that I had a witness...

fashion challenged as she was...

To the signs of a blossoming crush. "Why Are YOU Wasting Youre Time With That!..." she exclaimed, she wanted to leave! She felt threatened, she should too, I had just got more affectionate looks from Ash than she had received the entire conversation. "Dont you remember why we came here?"

Ash seemed to snap out of a little haze he had going on...

god that was cute, I think I might of dazzled him.

"Oh..yeah...guess your right" he lowered his pikachu back to where it was before, pressed against his chest "So..Dent...do you know where the Striaton City Gym is?" strength grew in his voice, determination and a battling spirit present behind his cute face "I'm here to challenge it"

Boy did I like how my name came off his tongue, I wondered sheepishly what he would sound like gasping my name instead...

The thought alone got me vary excited

"I see...that explains it" he was a trainer from Kanto, it would make sense that he would travel to other areas, but this girl was from around Unova, meaning they only met recently...

I winked at Ash and pointed in the direction of the Gym "I'll take you there, Follow me"

**Ash:**

What Was WRONG WITH ME!

All of a sudden I couldnt even string a sentence together.

First Iris shows up and ruins the mood of the day, and then Dent comes in and I turn into some...

I dont even know. I was in a daze, I had no idea what was going on. I needed to pull myself together for this gym battle. I could figure out what the hell was going on afterward. Iris was uncharacteristically quiet, she wasn't saying I was a kid or even looking at me. she looked deep in thought, kind of keeping her distance from Dent and me...

I then noticed I was walking really close to Dent, closer than I should of been, why didn't he complain about his personal space being invaded. I backed up a bit, Pikachu was looking at me funny

"Pika pi" he always sounded like that when he asked if I was alright

"Im fine Pikachu..I think maybe the sun's getting to me is all..." Before I knew it we were at a huge building, one of the more extravagant Gyms I had been too

"Here we are" Dent exclaimed, spreading his arms to display the structure.

"Awesome" I said, finally my voice sounded normal, I was going to fight a gym leader! There was almost a nostalgic feeling in that idea, even though I hadn't been away from travelling that long. I charged at the door, even if Iris was going to call me a kid, I wasn't going to hold back one bit, I was going to show my presence right at the get go, dazzling the gymleader and catching him off guard, then beating him gloriously with Pikachu at my side, all that imaginary flooded through my mind as I threw open the door

"LETS BATTLE!" I yelled, not even waiting to look inside, Pikachu cheered with me...

And we were stared at by a restaurant full of people.

It was a restaurant...

People dining on good looking meals, chatting with each other, some of them giggling at Me for making such an odd entrance.

Was I tricked?

Did Dent trick me?

Why would he do that?

He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do something like that. I thought he was a nice guy, a Pokemon Connoisseur who helped people get closer to their Pokemon, I had liked the sound of that so much.

"Huh...hold on" Iris voiced slight disbelief "this is the Striaton gym?" Two waiters zoomed up on either side of them. One had flame red hair that stuck up like some hero in a Shonen manga and the other had dark blue hair that draped over one eye in a sophisticated emo fashion.

"wha..." Dents hands pushed my back through the door "Please, make yourself at home" Completely dumbfounded I was lead to a table and sat down by Dent. I didn't resist him one bit, my body just was all to willing to go where Dent wanted me to go, and that kind of disturbed me.

The red haired waiter approached me, looking down with a pen and paper "So are you ready to order?'

Order? I hadn't even known I was going to a restaurant, I was ready for a gym battle, not a cheeseburger! The blue haired man came on the other side, these two were like Ninja's I swear, I could almost hear the "swoosh" of their movements "May I start you off with something to drink" they seemed interested in me for some reason...

and then I realised why...

In this entire restaurant there was not a single male besides the waiters

"No thanks..I think..."

I was going to say I think I made a mistake coming in here, that I was tricked into being sat down, but I was interrupted

"Change your mind? I highly recommend the Soda pop"

I waved my hands in front of my face signalling with all I had "No thanks, not thirsty"

I was getting flustered with Dent and these two others crowding me like this, the red haired boy leaned in "Alright, we have a reasonably priced lunch menu" I turned to him, man why did they have to act so nice! "Not hungry either"

They peppered me with recommendations, using phrases like

"our special for today is..."

and

"If your not interested in soda pop..."

I also noticed the girls in the restaurant were whispering about ME. and I distinctly heard the words "NOT..COOL" Oh I thought I was going to die, this was turning into a disaster, I really REALLY was starting not to like Unova one bit. Its gyms weren't where people said, strange legendary Pokemon were messing with my winning streak, ten year olds were calling ME a kid, and now I was getting bombarded with questions on what I wanted to eat when I hadn't even intended on coming to a restaurant!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAarrrrgh!" I yelled, surprised at my own anger "I JUST WANT TO HAVE A STRAITON CITY GYM BATTLE!" My voice had echoed across the entire room, yet no one was really taken aback by my sudden outburst.

Far from it, All the girls jumped up out of their chairs, huddling together, their food forgotten "Gym Battle?" Oh man...these were fangirls. Gary used to have alot of them tailing him when he was traveling around, and these girls were obviously just like them. but I really didn't care at this point, I wanted to get out of this place, it was just too weird for me

"That's what I said...I think this is a good time for me to go, come on Pikachu" we were going to walk out...

when the lights cut out

I am not going to lie. When the lights shut off my first reaction was a giant eye roll. Why?

Because this was classic Team Rocket Maneuver, I was half expecting to hear their motto to be blared from a megaphone on top of some ridiculous contraption to try and steal Pikachu YET AGAIN. Yes this would be a perfect end to the day, a good old tussle with those losers. I spun around, looking over and seeing the waiters and Dent walking in unison. I just realised they were the same height...

brothers perhaps?

Dent's voice echoed through the room, obviously linked to some hidden speakers

"Alright then Ash!" He spun on his heal just as a light fell on him, he winked at me..why was he winking at me all the time? It made me feel weird

"I'll grant your request" Girls started squealing, I had a strange feeling when he said that, like my insides were jumping.

The Red haired man started talking, a light fell on him as well "You are a challenger, so we will give you a welcoming as warm and pleasant as the noon day sun" More squeals from the girls ensued, My ears were starting to hurt, Their sounds were coming up like popcorn, randomly sounding off at an alarming rate.

The third light fell on the blue haired man "No, I think we should be calm, like a refreshing glass of water..chilled of course" at his voice, it was all over, the girls were fit to be tied, some were even swooning now at these men. I didn't get it, they werent all that! I mean...

Ah whatever,I just wanted to get fighting already, get out of this city, it made me feel funny.

**Dent**

Oh he was vary frustrated and confused, probably about more things than one. I am not going to lie when I say that it looked delicious coming from him. All his little emotions were so pure and real, it was the difference in using old and store bought ingredients and ones directly from the garden, the flavor just doesn't compare.

"This is the Striaton Gym" I said, prompting my brother, who moved in right on que

"And the three of us.."

Finally my blue haired sibling moved in "..were triplet brothers"

We then spoke in unison, something that came natural to us since childhood

"And were the gymleaders"

"Three brothers? And all three of them are Gym Leaders" Exclaimed Iris, stating the obvious beautifully"

"NOW ITS SHOW TIME" Man I loved this part, when the wall opened up in the dark room, a white light emitting from behind us like we were rock gods or something similar. Ash's eyes squinted, but I could see they were looking my way, oh I was going to be the victor in this match, even if he did win the gym badge.

Ash was shocked at the display, his mouth hung open as the walls pulled away revealing the gym's battlefield, but that is what the pay of a gym leader plus all the revenue from hosting the ladies of this city could bring. Ash slowly walked forward, looking up and about at the massive room, almost like he had never seen a gym before.

"So..." I prompted, making Ash turn to face me "...now is the time to choose your opponent" I could almost guarantee that he was going to pick me, he was already having such conflicting emotions about everything, so it only made sense that he would want to vent his fustration in a gym battle against yours truely.

"Im choosing?" He asked, his eyes darting away as he met mine "That's right!" I said, winking at him "you can choose Me, Or Chille" I waved my arm over too my red headed brother at the mention of his name "...Or Cress" pointing to my other brother. "You can battle any one of us. Our rules state that if you win against the one you choose you earn the Trio badge"  
>We threw out our pokemon like we always did, I added an extra flourish when I threw out Pansage.<p>

Ash whipped out his Pokedex and looked at them all, getting basic info on them while we waited. Ash looked up with a gleam in his eye, that fighting spirit I had seen earlier

"I wanna battle...All three of you!"

Didn't see that coming, he was actually going to make it harder on himself? ooh that was intriguing, I could not wait to see what he is like in the battlefield


	2. Chapter 2: Trio's galore

**Chapter two: **_When we last left our hero, Ash had challenged Staiton City gym for the Trio badge, and he soon discovered that this gym not only had one leader, but Three of them. Although he was offered the chance to just beat one, Ash chose to take on ALL THREE_

**Ash:**

Alright, I admit that I had second thoughts after challenging all three of them at once; to lose after making it so difficult for myself; it would not look cool in the least to those Triplets fan girls and especially to Iris. However I didn't care about that. I needed to prove to myself that I still had that spark that got me as far as I did, that made gym leaders respect me and people cheer me on at the sidelines. Without my friends with me and only my Pikachu and some newly caught Pokémon, It was the ultimate test. That alone got me excited.

I had caught three Pokémon on the way to Straiton city, and almost all of them were going to be necessary to fight these three. I shifted my eyes between the three, assessing them and their potential styles. Chile with his fire Pokémon was going to be aggressive as Fire Pokémon tended to be. I knew that from raising several of them, including a rather unruly Charazard. That Pokémon finally warmed up to me eventually, but I had to prove myself to it, not backing down when it roared or blew its flame thrower at me. However this Pansear's body indicated that it was going to be athletic and evasive, which was not a fun combination with aggressive. My eyes trailed to its Forepaws

… It could use dig

I had seen the signs before, conditioned limbs designed to borough into the earth, paws that kind of stayed in a half closed at all times, abnormally built muscles; this Pokémon was an open book to me. Chile probably didn't expect me to know that, probably thought it was going to be a surprise when he pulled that move. Tepig was a sturdy Pokémon; he could take a beating and keep going. Sure he was a fire type and I could already tell he did not have the raw power to get into an all out fire-fight with Pansear but if he used dig the match was going to be mine. With the strategy I had in mind it didn't matter that Tepig wasn't as mobile as Pansear; that was the fact that would win me that match.

I had a hard time assessing the other two brothers, though for different reasons. Cress had an impassive face, he was obviously a genius. I wasn't going to play around with him, Pikachu was going to be facing Panpour. I had type advantage there, but he was intelligent enough to develop strategies to overcome that. It was crucial I won against Chile or Dent if I was going to face him, because I was not sure I could out think this man.

And Dent…well my problem there wasn't my Pokémon, it was _ME_. For some reason I was getting flustered around him, he was getting under my skin in a way I was not used too, and that was going to affect the match. It was crucial that I focused on the match and nothing else when fighting him, getting distracted by his voice

…_or eyes_

That was something I could not afford right now. Which Pokémon should I use against him ...

Oshawott was my wild card; he had crazy abilities that he could pull out on a whim. I knew that from my recent run in with Team Rocket, Oshawott had helped me even though it wasn't my Pokémon at the time. Boy did it have some crazy moves, which may be the edge I need against Dent, if I managed to get to fight him at all. After I won I wouldn't have to worry about him or the weird way he made me feel: I could move on with my journey and perhaps finally get Iris off my back.

Chile moved forward "I will be your first opponent" I smiled. Aggressive, just like I figured, I knew he would take first jab. As we got into position I looked over at the gym field. It was standard rocky terrain I had seen in Brock's gym four years back, and again at a few Pokémon leagues. It offered a third dimension to the fight…and a ripe surface for Chile's Pansear to use dig. I stood at my designated spot. The rocks were not that high, nor were they incredibly solid, so they would not offer good cover for a well aimed Flamethrower.

"Alright, come on out Tepig!" The ball sailed through my hand into the air, spinning wildly before snapping open. White light exploded from it, searing the ground as Tepig formed onto the battlefield. The ball floated back to my hand as I looked at his Pansear, who was pounding its conditioned paws together like boxing gloves…awesome, it knew fire punch…that was going to hurt.

"Tepig? Wouldn't it be better to use Oshawat, a WATER Pokémon against a FIRE Pokémon like Panseir?" Iris chided over to me…god she was annoying, why was she even watching the match anyway?

Chile was rearing to go, but he wanted me to give first move. "Hmmm…you have guts using a fire Pokémon against a Gym leader specializing in fire Pokemon"

"**TEPIG, TACKLE**!" A frontal assault was so newbie a move it was perfect for getting Chile to lower his guard. Tepig hit on target, slamming its head square into Panseir's chest; it flew high into the air. It spun in the air though, regaining its balance and landing on its back paws effortlessly: "Ahh" I gasped, hoping I was putting on genuine surprise, trickery was important with this fight, Pansear was definitely stronger than Tepig.

"**PANSEAR FIREPUNCH**" Chile ordered, the Pokémon pulled back its arm, its hand bursting into flame as it charged the slower Tepig. It was a fire based attack, so it didn't hurt Tepig as much as it could of, but it did stun him a bit. I felt bad, but this was part of the plan "TEPIG, GET UP" it struggled to its legs, shaking from the jarring blow

"**PANSEAR FLAMETHROWER**" it pulled back its head, breathing in deep "**TEPIG, USE EMBER**" I wasn't expecting it to completely stop the attack, just lesson the blow. Two jets of fire streamed at each other, lighting up the rocks surrounding them, casting long shadows throughout the stadium before Tepig's Ember succumbed to the more powerful attack. It didn't hit him directly; the attack was diverted for the most part…excellent

"**ALRIGHT PANSEAR USE DIG**!"

_Finally!_

The Pokémon disappeared into the earth; Tepig looked nervously about as the ground slightly rumbled. Right on cue Pansear burst out of the ground, almost hitting Tepig square in the jaw. "**CAREFUL TEPIG THAT DIG IS A POWERFUL ATTACK**"

_oh how I loved reverse psychology_

"**USE DIG AGAIN**!"

"**TEPIG, GRAB ONTO PANSEAR AND DON'T LET GO FOR ANYTHING**!" Chile's eyebrow went up at my order. It wasn't a traditional attack, but I knew it would be effective. Tepig leaped into the hole after Pansear. The rumbling continued a bit, and Chile gasped as Pansear burst out of the ground with Tepig biting its tail, holding on for dear life as they swam in and out of the earth. If Chile let that continue Pansear would be worn out in no time.

"**PANSEAR, GET TEPIG OFF OF YOU**" Pansear leaped out of the ground, spinning around as it tried to shake my Pokemon. Tepig slammed into the ground as the landed, but he held on like I told him. I looked him in the eye, twirling my finger in a circular motion and giving him a wink and a smirk from under my hat.

It got the hint.

Digging its hooves into the ground it whipped its powerful neck and started spinning Pansear around like a lasso, since he had stopped moving, Tepig had just earned the advantage over the stronger Pokémon. He let it sail off, slamming into a rock. As it struggled to get up I yelled pointing at Pansear

"**TEPIG EMBER**" The attack wasn't powerful enough to really damage Pansear, but it was bright enough to disorient the already dizzy and injured primate. "**NOW TACKLE ATTACK**" Invigorated, Tepig charged with all his might, slamming into Pansear and sending them both flying into the wall, cracking the concrete as the collided with it, knocking the breath out of Pansear, effectively knocking him out.

"PANSEAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, TEPIG WINS" Came the slightly amused voice of Dent

**Round 2: **

I hugged that Pokémon to death I tell you, I was so giddy after winning a fight! It felt like forever since I had done that. "Good job Tepig, you did great out there!" it beamed at the praise

"Well Ash, that was surprising!" Dent exclaimed, looking over at me with his hands at his hips. I flushed a bit when he said my name…NO not now; I needed my head about me. "Thanks Dent…" "Yes, it was a good match" Chile said, calling his Pokémon back "You are a really good trainer"

I knew I was…but Cress was not going to be easy. He stepped up, half his face covered by his blue hair. "I will be your opponent" his voice just sounded like he spent most of his time studying everything under the sun.

"Alright Pikachu, are you ready?" Pikachu got revved after seeing that victory, it looked at me with fierce passion "PIKAAA" "Good, do your best out there"

I had no idea what kind of style of fighting this guy used, but it was going to be sophisticated. I was either going to figure out how it works or be totally overwhelmed, there was going to be no middle ground. It was good that I had had that fight before, because now I was in full strategy mode.

Pikachu was fast and electric, both seemingly gave me an advantage, but I doubted that greatly. If I started with an electric attack I might end up with egg on my face, it was best to just charge up close.

**"PIKACHU QUICK ATTACK**" My buddy glowed with power as he picked up speed…but it wasn't as fast as it normally was, In fact it almost looked like slow motion compared to what I was used to seeing Pikachu pull off. Before when I told Pikachu to use quick attack, it was instantaneous, faster than a bullet as he struck into his opponent. There was no 'picking up speed', My Pikachu had been recorded just under supersonic levels…here he was going about 120 miles an hour tops. Between his hiatus from training and that run in with the Legendary Pokémon, he didn't have that nearly unbeatable power anymore.

"**DOUBLE TEAM**" Panpour seemingly split into twenty different copies, and Pikachu sailed right through one of them. This was not good at all, Pikachu was not in top form and this Panpour was just too fast compared to my weakened Pokémon.

"**PANPOUR, USE SCRATCH**" the multi forms of the blue primate circled Pikachu, slamming its claws into my Pokémon's body. I cringed, this wasn't good at all. Pikachu rolled onto the ground, but got up rather quick after that beating

"**WATERGUN**" "**PIKACHU DODGE IT**" Pikachu skipped backward, narrowly avoiding the stream as it followed him up the rock before leaping off into the air

"**PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT**" I needed to end this soon, Pikachu was totally out of shape

"**PANPOUR, AIM THE WATERGUN AT PIKACHUS FEET**" as Pikachu called on its power it was caught up in the torrent underneath it, sending it flailing backwards as it danced on top of the powerful stream. The ground was damp from all the water.

"**PIKACHU QUICK ATTACK**" I didn't think that one through, I was looking at damp ground, charging my Pokémon strait at something that controlled water

_…oh no_

"**PANPOUR, MUDSLAP**" it slammed the ground with its forepaws, the earth bucked up at its command. Pikachu's momentum was now detrimental on this slick surface, slipping on the mud and unable to maneuver at all.

"**FINISH THIS, WATERGUN**" I could only watch as the jet of water smacked into Pikachu, sending him flying. If he was at full strength Pikachu could of wiped the floor with this Pokémon, but as he was, coupled with the brilliance of this gym leader, I had resoundingly lost that round.

"Are you ok Pikachu" It was a little dizzy, but other than that it was ok.

"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PANPOUR WINS" announced Dent. So I was down to the fight between Dent and me. Part of me was excited about this, the other part was a nervous wreck, I knew that was going to affect my performance, I needed to get my head straight to Win my first badge in Unova.

Dent swaggered over to the side of the ring, waiting for me to comfort my Pikachu.

**FINAL ROUND**

"Hey buddy" I said, looking into his beady eyes as it woke up "you did great out there, I'm proud of you" It pained me to see Pikachu lose, but I didn't want him to feel down about it, it just meant we needed to work harder. Pikachu was soon on its feet, though a little worse for the wear. Oshawott was my one hope right now, I needed him to pull those moves he did against team rocket so I could win this thing.

"**Oshawott, I CHOOSE YOU**" Confused looks spread throughout the crowd, including on Dent

"Intentionally using a Pokémon with a type disadvantage?" Cress commented. Others followed suit, but I ignored them. I knew this was the right choice, I knew if Oshawott pulled out all the stops I could win this.

And then my Pokémon looked at Pansage...and it looked terrified. It ran behind me and waved its little hand the scary pokemon. I let out a long sigh and looked at Oshawott. It was a timid little bugger for being so strong. I needed to get this guy revved up

"Come on Oshawott, you can do this.." I knelt down, looking energetic and confident like I did with Pikachu "Remember when you saved Pikachu and Axyew from Team rocket? You were awesome then, and you can be just as awesome now!" Oshawott puffed up with the praise, beaming with newfound confidence. I smirked

"**ALRIGHT OSHAWOTT TACKLE**" I was sort of at a loss on how to coax out its power, but I was sure that it would pull through. When it was on its own it seemed to react instinctively, pulling moves I had never seen before, that was exactly what I needed right now.

For now though, Oshawotts tackle was a little pathetic...he was barely picking up any real speed by the time it made it to Pansage

"**PANSAGE...dodge it**" Dent didn't even bother to sound intimidated, Pansage merely sidestepped as my Pokémon lumbered past him.

"**PANSAGE, BULLET SEED**" it was a love tap, peppering Oshawott on its rear end as it ran about the field. I clenched my fist and looked at Dent, shaking a little

...He was _MOCKING ME_ with that little grin of his, those weird eyes weren't even looking at the fight, they were looking at me, my hat, my hands...why wasn't he focused on the battle? My face was heating up, I needed to calm down… I was losing my grip like I figured I would.

"Perhaps you two should...grow up a bit first...you know...Mature" My eyes flew open in almost pure rage. _ANOTHER PERSON WAS CALLING ME A KID, IMATURE, LIKE A CHILD_. It felt even worse coming from Dent.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" My voice was shaking with anger, everything that had happened these past few weeks flooded into every syllable

"Don't believe me?" he asked, shrugging, Oshawott was huddled on the ground, its rear end sore from being bombarded with seeds. "Fine I'll prove it, **PANSAGE, BITE**" His Pokémon sped over to the startled Oshawott, looking down at its little head before clamping down with his teeth. Once again Oshawott was running around, this time with a large green Pokémon clamped onto its head. I couldn't help but face palm at how humiliating this match was turning into, I could NOT go down like this.

Oshawott ran right into a rock, Pansage flipped away effortlessly while my Pokémon looked dizzy and disoriented. Yet it hadn't taken any real damage yet. It was really just scared; it was affecting how it fought. I knew it was stronger than Pansage right there...it just needed confidence. "**OSHAWOTT, WATERGUN**" It spun around and fired a barrage of water. Pansage flipped from rock to rock effortessly, avoiding each blast in almost comedic fashion.

"**OSHAWOTT YOU NEED TO AIM BETTER**" I needed to think of something, that water gun was surprisingly strong, but Pansage was just too fast. But the pokemon got cocky, leaping a little too high in the air, unable to veer out of the way for a split second "**NOW, FIRE WATERGUN NOW**" Oshawott did, and it hit Pansage square in the face, sending him flying in the middle of the air and flopped onto the ground. Any other Pokémon would of been out like a light, but he was a grass type, and they didn't get nearly as damaged with water attacks as others did. It wiped its face and got to its feet, "Pan Pansage..." I figured the equivalent of "Nice shot"

"Well that was a surprising taste" Said the mildly amused Dent, putting his hand on his hip and the other extended like a showmen "But your going to need more than these simple tastes to win this fight" he put a finger too his lips, looking disappointed at me, I wanted to scream "Your battle style is a let down Ash, I thought you would be so much better than this since you challenged all three of us"

I had a million things I wanted to say, but I couldn't say anything at that moment. His eyes were on mine again, I felt myself being pulled in...

_they were just hypnotizing _

"...And the fact that you used a Pokémon with a type disadvantage tells me your far from refined, and that your taste buds don't appreciate the finer things in life" I wanted to prove him wrong, I didn't want him to think about me like this. I really cared about his opinion, I knew I would never see him again after this fight, but I did not want to leave a gym with that thought in his mind, that i was just an immature child.

We stared at each other, our Pokémon not moving at all, waiting for a command. He sighed, putting a hand to his head "Alright Pansage, lets finish this, **DRAW DOWN THE POWER OF THE SUN**" Pansage flexed its muscles, the top of its head started to glow as it took in the sunlight from above...solar beam...a grass types strongest attack...it would completely demolish Oshawott if it hit.

**'PANSAGE SOLARBEAM**" Moving its arms, glowing energy flooded in between its open palms, light seeming through their fingers before the powerful attack erupted from his arms. The Gym lit up with green energy, Oshawott was frozen...it was down to this...if Oshawott was what I thought it was...it would do something crazy right now

The Beam..._bounced off Oshawott..._

I glowed with pride, _YES!_ In Oshawotts hand was the shell he used to take down Team Rockets air balloon. Everyone gasped, including Dent. Oshawott completely unharmed, it looked at its shell in almost disbelief before posing heroically, as if to say "_YEAH I TOTALLY PLANNED THAT_" That shell was the key to Oshawotts power...and the defeat of Pansage.

"Well you have surprises after all" Dent mused "I have seen many Oshawott in my day, but that was a first...alright **no holding back Pansage, BULLET SEED**"

Pansage reared back and fired a true bullet-seed, which had a larger radius of attack than the one he used to attack Oshawotts butt.

"**DEFLECT IT**" Oshawott moved its limbs with surprising speed and confidence, seeds bounced off the impenetrable shell, leaving Oshawott unharmed.

"**GOOD NOW USE RAZOR SHELL**" I needed to go on the offensive, to beat Pansage before they figured a way past that shell. Oshawott was too prideful, instead of staying low and charging from the ground, it leaped into the air, leaving itself vulnerable

"**BULLET SEED AGAIN**" They flew at the airborne Oshawott, knocking his shell right out of his hand and made him fall to the ground. Without his shell he was no match for Pansage, He needed to get it back

"Well it looks like this match is about over, that was an interesting flavor, but you still have a lot to learn" I wasn't listening. I was looking at the shell...and the rocks. In my mind an image of it flying back into Oshawotts hand formed...but how? How was it going to just fly there when Oshawott wasn't a psychic? Then I noticed the rocks, the wall...I saw a line extending from Oshawott, bouncing off a wall and darting among the rocks, and at that shell

I beamed "**OSHAWOTT SHOOT WATERGUN AT THAT WALL**" more gasping; they were trying to figure out my plan, they did not expect I was going to use There gym like a game of billiards, lining up the shot with Oshawott and hitting off the end of this match with finesse...good, because if they did Dent would surly counter it. Oshawott looked back at me skeptically, and then nodded, firing at full blast. Just like I had imagined, the jet of water weaved through the rocks, bounding off the surfaces and onto the shell, sending it flying into Oshawatts hands. Dent's eyes glowed in genuine amazement; I felt pride and a little bit of a rush at his approval

"Alright, **OSHAWOTT, USE RASOR SHELL, STAY TO THE GROUND**" Oshawott did just that, its speed a lot greater than last time since it was so confident now

"**Pansage use Scratch**!" the darted past each other, both attacks seemingly hitting their mark...they stood with their backs turned to one another, neither showing signs of being hurt...until Pansage collapsed

"PANSAGE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, OSHAWOTT WINS"

"That was remarkable Ash, very well played indeed" Praised Dent, for some reason he looked ecstatic even though he lost. I felt all the emotion I had been trying to hold back flood to my face, if I had a mirror I knew I would see my face looking redder than I ever saw it before. I scratched the back of my head, feeling small and timid even though I had beaten two gym leaders...

_I had beaten two gym leaders…_

I looked at Iris, who was leaning over the railing of a catwalk and had been watching it the whole time. She couldn't possibly call me a kid now, not after pulling off this win "So what you think Iris, pretty cool right"

"Do you have the foggiest idea how un-cool it would of looked if you had lost AFTER you had decided to make it more difficult...perhaps you should rely less on LUCK and more on Strategy..." I felt my whole face harden right then, I was shaking from head to toe, boiling with rage. She had the nerve to chide me after I had one a gym battle, I hadn't seen her even been in a battle before, and she scoffs at ME!

"OH YEAH…" I yelled, pointing at her, I must of looked crazy "WELL MAYBE I'LL BATTLE YOU NEXT YOU LITTLE..." "Now now, save it for later" cooed Dent, who was standing right behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt my rage flow out of me at the warmth of his palm... it squeezed ever so slightly, sending a tingly sensation shooting through my body. "although the thought of you two does conjure up a certain...bouquet'" I looked at him, his hand still on my shoulder as I looked into his face...trying to stay calm as I tried to figure out what he meant...did he think Iris and I were a couple? What did he mean?

"Bouquet…?"

"IT MEANS AROMA, DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING...sheesh such a child…Well come on Axyew, we are leaving"

Dent almost violently turned me, looking between Iris and I in realization "Wait a moment, aren't you too traveling together?" I looked away, my face could not of been more embarrassing, I couldn't focus on anything clearly with him being so close. But I wasn't so far gone that I didn't get angered at HER little comment, I glared at her with everything I had, she looked away from me and at Dent

"NO WERE NOT!" she yelled, she looked fed up. SHE LOOKED FED UP! What the HELL did she have to be fed up about? She was the one that was following ME not the other way around.

"Well…Bye…Good job Ash" and she was gone.

************************PokémonCenter********************

**Ash:**

I almost couldn't believe the giddy feeling I was had. I placed my Pokémon on the tray along with Pikachu. Although it had lost its fight, we were both elated to be rid of Iris. "You did great today Pikachu" it sighed a bit, given that it was the only Pokémon in the group that had lost its fight I could see where it was down. I kissed the top of its head, scratching under Pikachu's chin "I'm proud of you buddy" Its eyes watered a bit, giving me an affectionate kiss on the cheek before I placed the tray down on the counter.

Nurse Joy came out, looking like all of her other sisters, exact same hair style and everything. "Hello Nurse, I saw your sister in Acumula town...now is she the older or younger one…" I liked engaging Joy's in small talk since Brock had left, they were pleasant people. I didn't for-the-life-of-me understand why he flung himself at them like they were soul mates, but I didn't mind either way. "Oh she is younger than me, I'm so happy you can tell us apart though, most people swear up and down that they saw me in one town or another, it is so amusing" I smiled, they were all so pleasent, It was hard not to like Nurse Joys.

"Say a Pikachu!" she looked down affectionately at my Pokémon, ruffling the top of its head. "Pikachu~" it smiled as it said its name, welcoming her soft hand. "Do you have a gym battle today?" she asked me, I was about to whip out my new badge and brag, but someone else beat me to the punch

"ALREADY COMPLETED" called a familiar voice, I turned to see...Dent

What was he doing here, standing there looking at me in the middle of the Pokémon center.

"Ash is a really strong trainer!" he praised as he walked up; Joy smiled and took my Pokémon, going about her business as the man approached me. But why was he here? It didn't make sense. I had won the gym battle, I was almost going to leave city, now he was standing right in front of me with those eyes of his, making me all flustered again. It disturbed the hell out of me that he made my body react like this; I didn't want to think of the implications of what this meant.

"Ash..." He said my name so quietly, looking down at me. I realized then how much taller he was than me; my head was at his chests level. I backed up a bit, the small of my back brushing against the counter "...I would like to have a talk with you...If that is alright" I looked away, what did he want to talk about? What could it mean? What did I think it meant? I was so confused

"Um...I guess that's alright' I needed to wait on my Pokémon anyway, there wasn't any real harm in it I told myself

**Dent:**

Ash was sitting across from me, sipping on a Mocha latté as he looked at me. He looked so cute sipping from that straw, enjoying the flavor of the drink as it hit his taste buds. He was blushing like a school girl when I had asked him here, he obviously was ripe for the picking, I just had to make sure I played my cards right, make sure he didn't get away. He was perfect, so many flavors hidden underneath such a cute form. He had gone through so much, had so much experience in the world, yet was totally new to what he was feeling, it was a glorious combination.

"That battle was amazing today Ash" I prompted, pleased to see a blush grow across his face as he pulled his hat down. He was trying to hide his face from me…Kawaii!

"Ah...come on...I almost lost that round with you" he said, his voice wavering. There was pride from the praise, uncertainty, confusion, all mixed together in that little sentence.

"I want to interview you..." I thought working my profession would be a nice ice breaker "I have to learn your secrets if I want to be the best Pokémon Connoisseur in Unova" I saw a little smile under the brim of his hat, as he waved his hands at me "nononono… I...Iris was right, it was luck...I couldn't..."

"Nonsense...I have to know how you bring out the best in your Pokémon…" I leaned in over the table, Ash looked up at me startled as I took off his hat "…I have to know how you take a Pokémon with a clear type disadvantage and turn it into a win" I whispered, Our faces getting closer by the second as I held his chin up with my note pad, without that hat his long black hair bloomed out, framing his face in lightly disheveled way, it had a light feathery appearance to it, his bangs brushed his burning eyes that closed slightly, as if he were hypnotized. His eyes were watering as he looked at me, his body shaking under my gaze, his arms tense and strait, clenching the seat of the booth. "I want to know everything about you Ash..." He was only slightly pulling back from me, his throat jumped as he gulped, his eyes wide and darting everywhere but my face, flushing so beautifully.

**"Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready**"

The nurse's voice echoed over the intercom, snapping Ash out of his delirium. I smiled, grabbing his hat before he could and placed it on his head "Well you better get your Pokémon Ash..." He just nodded, unable to even talk. He slid out of the booth and walked away, I trailed behind him. There was no denying it...even if he wanted to try and pass it off. I would make him mine, his body ached for me even if he didn't understand what that meant.

An Audino wheeled out Ashes Pokémon as he turned the corner, leaving the Cafe. He seemed to cool down after he saw Pikachu, but Audido seemed to strike his interest. "Who's that Pokémon?"

"It's an Audino" I whispered, making his shoulders scrunch at the sound of my voice. Pikachu looked between Ash and I, giving me a wary look. I was sensing the aroma of…_jealousy_? "..It helps out in the Pokémon centers her in Unova" Ash pulled out his pokedex, getting some basic info as I edged closer. Pikachu's ears flattened at me being so near him, a light spark escaped its pudgy cheek as glared. I could see a fang, it realized what I wanted. This Pokémon did not want to share his trainer with anyone...interesting.

A doctor burst into the room. She had long flowing black hair with a flower clip to keep her bangs out of her eyes and a rather large lab coat, and her face was expressing deep concern, worry...a tang of guilt perhaps? She looked like a woman who had been a part of something big, and that rare Pokémon floating next to her only added to that suspicion for me.

"Is everything alright Nurse Joy, has there been any strange illnesses being reported among Pokémon?" she asked, wringing her hands. On cue a little boy tugged in a Pokémon, who was glowing pink, it was a Pidove, a rather common Pokémon in Unova, and apparently Ash already knew that because he didnt ask what it was. "Nurse, Ace is glowing all pink and wont wake up, can you help him?"

"Its just as I feared, Munna, help out Pidove" The floating pink Pokémon with flowery spots on its body made its way over to Pidove and opened its mouth, sucking up a pink mist that had apparently coated Pidoves entire body.

Ash scanned Munna as she healed the Pokémon, and soon Pidove was happily flapping in the little boys arms. He was too young to be a trainer so he must have been a pet of his. "Pidove! You're alright!" Joy led the boy to Audino "Audino, give this pokemon a checkup"

a cloud puffed up out of Munna, displaying foggy images of Pidove flying through the clouds. "Whoa..." Ash exclaimed, it was an interesting sight...but what was going on

"Hello, I am Professor Fennel, I specialize in dreams and the strange abilities Pokémon possess" 'what is going on professor" I asked, feeling determined to get to the bottom of this. She knew that Pokémon was going to be sick. "I think you might be able to help, you're the gym leader Dent correct, I could use strong Pokémon right now" "Alright then, but..." I rapped my arm around Ash, tugging him close and pointing to his face "...He should come too, since he has vary strong Pokémon"

Ash look flustered but recovered quickly "Of course, but what are we helping with?" Ash asked. The doctor led us outside, revealing that the city was being covered in a pink hase. Ash gasped at the sight, and i have to admit I was a bit awestruck myself. What on earth was going on, my conquest for Ash was going to have to wait for a moment.

A police car pulled up and Officer Jenny poked out of the car "Young sir, ma'am, please return your pokemon to their poke balls, Pokémon all over the city are falling asleep because of this mist."

"But..Pikachu doesn't like being in its ball one bit" I raised my eyebrow a bit "It never goes in its pokeball?" Ash shook his head. This Pikachu and Ash shared an interesting relationship indeed. Professor Fennal grabbed the brim of ash's hat and took it off, placing it on Pikachu. "That should work...for now" "but what about you're Pokémon?" "Munna and the mist are drawn together, she will be fine…Officer, can we get a ride to Dream Valley, I have a strong belief that that is the source of all this" The officer got back in her car starting her engine "alright professor I will take you where you need to go, but I need to be filled in on what your theory is, now give me a minute as I alert the other units to not let people outside during this mist", Nurse Joy made a similar announcement from intercom, slightly alarming the people inside the center.

***************************IN THE POLICE CAR*****************************

**Ash:**

I wanted to focus on this crisis, I really did. It was a lot easier thinking about this mist then Dent saying he wanted to know everything about me. What was he getting at? Was he…did he like me? Like…I couldn't even finish the thought. What if he didn't, what if I was just imagining all this…but why would I be imagining this? I had been having trouble around Dent since we met earlier today.

He wanted to know everything about me…those words were running through my head on a loop. Pikachu looked at me in the car as we drove along; it looked concerned into my eyes. "Hey buddy" I took him into my arms and stroked his fur, he happily accepted the embrace, burying its face into my chest…and then I had an image of me doing the same thing to Dent, what was wrong with me, why was I thinking like that?

I only half realized that a conversation was going on in the car. The doctor was speaking of some renewable energy she had been working on at this "dream valley"

"Renewable energy…" I prompted as if I was really paying attention "Yes, Musharna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon, and turn it into pink mist. We wanted to turn it into the ultimate clean energy… but evil men came wanting to use that power for their own purposes…" Dent spoke up; he had been talking to her for a while "So these men were they the one that blew up the site?" "Yes and no…Musharna absorbed their plans for this power, and all of those negative thoughts and emotions were to much for it…Musharna disappeared and left the place in ruins…I gave up the research after that" "so this mist is from Musharna then, your saying it has come back" "That may be the case" she replied.

"Hey who are these people?" Asked Officer Jenny, there were three of them, two humans, and a Pokémon, all wearing black coats and wide brim hats. I knew them anywhere. I didn't even wait for the car to fully slow down before getting out. Dent yelled after me "Ash! Wait! Those people may be dangerous!" I laughed at that, walking over to them. "Team Rocket, what are you pulling this time!" they turned around, except they didn't burst into a long speech like they usually did, they looked serious and calm. They were like that last time too….what was with them lately. It was like they had been reprogrammed into being badasses, as funny as that thought was.

"Ah…boy, come to finally hand that Pikachu over to us?" called over James, not sounding himself at all. "TeamRocket? What is a Kanto based organization doing in Unova" Yelled officer Jenny. The doctor looked behind them "that device, its elevating the residual dream mist level…we must destroy it. The entire place was thick with the mist. Energy started sparking out of it, crackling through the air. Faint screams of a pokemon became louder and louder as the energy became more erratic, circulating around one spot. Out of this crackling orb of power, a floating Musharna appeared, pulled out of whatever place it was hiding before.

"Musharna!" Cried the doctor, running over to embrace it; She narrowly missed losing her leg to a beam from that contraption. "Pikachu lets help!" Pikachu nodded

"**PIKACHU, USE VOLT TACKLE**" Pikachu leaped off my arm, its entire body crackling as it sped toward the machine…once again he wasn't up to his normal power level, the sparking discharge of this attack alone would of destroyed the machine and sent the trio into the stratosphere…I needed to get my buddy back to normal.

The machine blasted lasers at Pikachu, he narrowly dodged it…That thing shouldn't of even been able to charge that laser. Suddenly the metal started bending and breaking all on its own, I turned to see the professors Munna eyes glowing…it was using psychic. Pikachu Slammed into the machine, making it explode, Team Rocket tensed up. Of course they would try to stay and fight, they always did, they always faught a pointless fight and then sailed away to nurse their wounds until next time

However the next thing I knew there was a big plume of dust and Team Rocket was gone….what was with them? Why were they acting like freaking Ninja's all of a sudden? I know I have been chilling out and stuff, but did they go to Team Rocket Boot Camp while I wasn't looking?

Dent was behind me "Do you know those people?" I nodded "yeah, we have been going at it for years. They have been trying to steal Pikachu since I got him." Dent nodded "he was a lot stronger than he is now, am I right?" I turned to him, forgetting who it was I was trying to face "yeah, how did you know" "you look sad when Pikachu attacks, like you let him down" I blushed crimson, How the HELL did he know that's what I was thinking, and why was he paying so much attention to me.

_I want to know everything about you_

Those words flooded my mind once again. "Thank you Ash, I couldn't of done it without you" Called over the Professor, hugging Musharna with all her might, she looked like she had really missed it. Jenny reported back to the police station to be on the lookout for black clad people going by the handle "team rocket" and was motion everyone to get off of the scene and back into car.

*********************************POKEMON CENTER***********************

**Ash:**

Back at the pokemon center I placed Pikachu back with nurse joy; I wanted to make sure he was healthy after being exposed to all that mist. Dent was near me, and Pikachu looked as if it didn't want to leave me alone right now…it had never looked against going in for a checkup before, but I didn't think much of it. "So Ash…" Dent prompted, placing his hand on my shoulder. That tingly sensation ran through my body again, but I pulled back a bit when I turned around "Yes Dent…" I needed to figure out what he was after…even though I kind of already knew, I didn't want to admit it though.

"Which town are you heading to next?" it was a simple question…one I wasn't quite sure of. I fumbled through my bag, looking for my map "um…the next town with a gym is…"

Dent pulled out a device and got real close to me to show the monitor "I believe that would be Necrene City...see" My sholder brushed up against him as he held me close. I nodded and gulped "yeah..That's the place" He put his hand on my cheek, turning my face up to him. Man was he tall, I had to crane my neck just to look up at him from this close, he gazed down at me with concern in his unnaturally green eyes "You don't have anyone to go with you?" I shook my head, my whole body was shivering despite myself "I don't mind…I have Pikachu" "I mind" he said. "I think I want to go with you…"

My eyes widened as I took a step back. He wanted to go traveling with me? He wanted to know everything about me? He wanted to be really close to me all the time…winking at me. "but..your gym…" He waved his hand in dismissal before coming it through his slicked back green hair "My brothers can take care of that place..and besides, I haven't gotten my interview yet" My cheeks burned once again, I must of blushed more in the last few hours than I had ever done before. His talk of his interview reminded me of him leaning over the table, taking off my hat so he could see my face, whispering things to me…

"W…Why me? I'm just a kid…" I asked, and I wanted to die right after I said it. I was acknowledging his advances now, along with my own insecurity, he smiled, that charming smile, I couldn't move now, not even if I wanted too. "No you're not…" he rapped his arm around the small of my back, pressing me against him, taking off my hat right in the middle of the empty lobby, My face was against his chest…It was so warm and solid…tears were flowing out of my eyes, hot on my already burning face as he turned me up to look at him, his hand under my chin, his other hand grazing down to my jeans. "Now…tell me you want me to come with you" He whispered it into my ear, making my heart skip a beat. Tell him I wanted him to be with me…what that even meant… I was so confused

"I...I….I…I do...but..." I didn't even have time to say what that 'but' was…because he pressed his lips against mine…we were kissing….I could hardly believe it. I stood there on my tip toes, being pressed against the bigger man, his other hand was on the back of my head, holding my hat as he pressed my lips to his. I gripped his vest with my hand, my eyes wide as I looked into his face. He pulled back smiling at me, I looked at his lips…they were so nice...it had felt so nice….I was so confused.

**Dent:**

My Ash was standing at the side lines as I faced my brothers. I never felt so good having just a kiss with someone before, I could not wait to push the relationship further, but Ash was already a nervous and confused wreck with what we HAD done, I needed to take my time with him, and boy did I have time. He was just too precious. I was done with this whole Gym leader thing anyway. I wanted to be a Pokémon Connoisseur and gay, not entertaining ladies while running a gym with my two brothers

"You're going on a journey, with him?" Asked Chile while pointing at Ash;

"Are you serious?" asked Cress, folding his arms

"Yes, you both know what my real passion is, and Ash has opened my eyes to the possibilities of Pairings between Pokémon and Trainer, I want to study him so I can become the best Pokémon Connoisseur in Unova…I just can't resist the urge any longer, I'm must peruse my dream"

"If that is what you're going for we won't stop you…but be careful Dent"

"We want you to be happy…as a connoisseur…but just make sure your making the right decision"

"Don't worry about the gym, we can take care of it…good luck on your journey" they both hugged me, uneasiness in their voice and faces. They had known for a while about my…disposition, but they did not judge. I waved to them and walked over to him. Pikachu was glaring at me, electricity crackling from its cheeks, it could tell something had happened…I never knew a Pokémon to be so…obsessive over their trainer before…the way it looked at me wasn't even something he was going to battle…if looks could kill, that cute little Pokémon would of blew me away twice.


	3. Chapter 3: He's MINE

_Preface: when we last left our hero, he had started off his journey with a new companion, the Straiton City Gymleader and Pokémon Connoisseur Dent. Things had started off interesting enough, since the two boys had shared a kiss in the Pokémon Center lobby…but with suspicious Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder it has not been smooth sailing for this blossoming pair_

**Dent:**

We had been traveling together about a week now in this rough and wild terrain; it was a hard adjustment from the city. Thanks to Pokémon rights, large stretches of land were not developed at all, so that we would not make the wild Pokémon feel pressured. It did make me reconsider leaping onto this journey with only the clothes on my back and rations though...I was so in a rush to be with Ash I kind of stopped thinking. It had been an…awkward few days, nothing like I thought it would be. I thought that kiss would of opened Ash up a bit…instead when he looked me in the face he would blush bright pink his voice stuttering down to silence like a car overheating. Pikachu was not helping either, whenever I moved to brush his shoulder, make any sign of affection what so ever…I almost had my finger bit off once; the thing was not going to let me near him. I did not want to get into an argument over it though, at this point if it came down between me and Pikachu, I doubt I would come out the winner.

Ash wasn't kidding when he said Pikachu never went into his pokeball. Ash slept with it, walked with it on his shoulder, it didn't even leave him when he went to go to the bathroom in the bushes. Pikachu was not leaving me any chance to brush up against Ash, give him little signs of affection, Pikachu was a little yellow cock-blocking son of a...I breathed a sigh, he was getting under my skin, and nothing I did seemed to make him relax on his overprotective attitude of Ash. If Pikachu were human, It would of been an angry homosexual love triangle...it already kind of felt like that

I really had not known a Trainer and Pokemon that were this close. My job was to get people closer to their Pokemon, but I never ever considered what it would be like if the Pokemon was so close to you that it was almost...obsessed

At the moment we were sitting down to eat. Ash's stomach had interrupted our awkward silence today, and his apologetic expression was just too cute to resist. With the aid of Pansage's foraging skills I whipped up a lunch fit for my restaurant, using the seasoning and rice I brought along to make the staple Rice-balls. I put some care into Pikachu's food too…it may not like me, but there was no reason to fan that flame any bigger, not when he was so connected to Ash. Pikachu looked ready to complain too, but after it tasted the food it just huffed and ate it, unable to find anything to complain about and too hungry to resist. He hid his dislike of me disturbingly well with Ash. He acted light and adorable with him, and once Ash's attention went elsewhere it was like a shadow fell over the electric mouse, glaring at me with those beady eyes, it was kind of creepy actually.

Ash gave the most…intoxicating little moan when he bit into his food, his eyes sparkling with the flavors that danced on his tongue. I could hardly eat myself; I was too busy watching him eat the food I had prepared for him and his total enjoyment he had on his face. I had not seen him so open in days; for once he looked like he was actually enjoying our time together…I was getting worried that he might just leave because of how quiet and weird everything was.

"Wow Dent" Ash breathed, shaking his head in awe as he looked at the food he had just bitten into "your just amazing…"

For once, the blush found its way onto my face instead of his. I felt myself puff out my chest, totally thrown by his compliment. I had barely heard him say an intelligible sentence this whole week because of his embarrassment of our situation

…He waved a hand as he chewed down another bite "You're a better cook then Brock!" he exclaimed.

Brock? Who was Brock? Why did he say that name as if it was a bar that he had set, like _"when you think good cooking, think Brock"_ I realized how little I knew of him, even with my declaration of wanting to know everything. "You would like him" Ash continued casually, he looked like he was talking to his plate, his focus was totally on the meal he forgot to be embarrassed "He was a pokemon breeder, though he's almost a full-fledged doctor now, he just got a few years left, I received a letter from him that he was going to be finishing college a year or two earlier than expected because of his outstanding grades n'stuff…honestly he should of slowed down a bit, enjoyed college life a little, I heard they had wild parties…" Ash knew someone who was in College? How old was this Brock anyway? How did he know him? "OH, and he was a gym leader too, we met almost like how you and I met actually, I went to his gym and the next thing I know we had been traveling together for years" **YEARS?** Red flags were going off in my head like crazy. A guy who was a few years away from being a doctor, who was a gymleader, but dropped everything to be with Ash…like I did…Ash couldn't of been but ten at the time….

"So…you guys are close?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer, and the nervousness of my voice must of sent a red flag off in Ash's head as well. Ash looked up at me…and he looked like he got what I was inferring because he was starting to break down again, he was sweating and flustered

"Nnnnonnonono…." He waved his hands at me, dropping what was left of his lunch "we were just….he wasn't like…we weren't like… we were just friends...i mean…."

He plopped his elbows on the stump we were eating on, hiding his face in his palms as steam practically rose from his face, embarrassed at the thought of it being like what I had in mind.

I smiled…so they were just friends…I was sorry for making Ash react like that, but I couldn't help but feel relieved, I decided to have a little fun, throwing up my hand to my forehead "And hear I thought I was special"

Ash hopped up to stand on his knees, waving his arms in the cutest way, almost as if he were going to fly right away from the picnic and hide in a tree "NO! You got the wrong Idea! You are spe…." He practically slapped himself when he threw his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide at his little slip of the tongue. I leaned over the stump, smirking

"It's OK Ash" I winked at him, making him sink down to a sitting position with down cast eyes looking at his nearly empty plate "say if you want seconds I made plenty" Ash kept looking down and nodded, gripping the knees of his pants and biting his lip before he got up.

Pikachu took to throwing bits of food at my head as Ash went over to the food, his legs shaking, I could feel a vein pop out of my temple as crumbs bounced off my forehead and cheek. "Will you stop doing that already" I said to Pikachu….it sneered at me and lifted its paw and pulled on the fold of his eye, sticking out its tongue contemptuously before crossing its little arms and sticking its nose in the air.

I threw my hands to my hips from m kneeling position and looked down at Ash's not so innocent Pokémon "Same to you, you little…"

"Dent…there aren't any seconds" I looked over at Ash and walked over , taking the opportunity to stand right behind him. He gripped the compactable table and started shaking with me being so close, my front brushing against his back as I leaned my head over his shoulder.

"I wonder what could of happened to the food" I sincerely did too, since I had made enough for the both of us to have seconds, I was looking forward to it too…once I did get around to eating that is.

"I…I think I saw a Pokémon…in the grass over there…" Ash pointed to the tall grass a bit from our makeshift campsite. He turned around, leaning back against the table and instinctively putting his hand to my chest, lightly pushing back, he looked almost pleadingly up at me, his eyes shifting nervously and his cheeks burning "do…do you mind if I check it out?"

Kawaii…

I brushed his cheek with my palm, I hadn't been this close to him since the Pokémon center…he leaned into my hand, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh….welcoming my touch, rapping one of his hands around mine as I slightly rubbed his burning face…I was getting excited as our bodies got closer, I could feel my heart practically pounding out of my chest, and so could Ash, since his hand was right over it...he looked at me, his eyes shifting between mine and my lips, his breathing getting heavier and heavier

…I wanted to throw him down right there…

have my way with him…

it would be so easy…

Pikachu rushed up Ash's arm, practically swatting me with his tail. Ash was brought out of his daze…

Dam Pikachu…

"Hey buddy, I think I found us a new member for our team"

"Pikachu~" it said cutely, nodding and tugging Ash's collar, practically saying "yes lets go and get Pokémon, away from Dent before he mounts you"

Ash looked to me and gave the smallest of smiles lingering a moment longer before crouching down and speeding to the foliage… I stayed back, gripping the place where Ash's hand was, I had never gotten this worked up over a guy before, he brought feelings out of me that I didn't even know I had...I can get why Pikachu wants him all to itself...but I was not going to give up that easy...not with the way Ash is signaling me...

**Pikachu:**

**HOW DARE HE TOUCH ASH!**

Dam Dent, Dam Unova, Dam Zekrom, I hated it here! Everything was wrong. Why did they have to send Zekrom after me anyway, I mean is being with Ash really that bad?

I sighed on Ash's shoulders as we moved forward through the grass. I felt for my power...

When ever I used it lately it felt like my body was wading through molasses, and the bulk of my power fizzled out whenever I called on my electricity. It was that dam curse that Zecrom had put on me. I had insulted the name of legendary Pokémon by staying with Ash, submitting to a human...

I was the first legendary Pokémon to be born in a long time, they just didn't know how to handle me...but they were appalled when they found out I had been captured and held at professor Oaks lab, but when Moltres came to take me back

...I had already fallen in love with Ash.

I tried to hate him, hate him so much that the pokeball would let me go like it was designed to do for unhappy Pokémon with abusive masters, so I could live in peace and not worry about my Elders retribution...but Ash had risked his life for me even though we had just met, throwing himself in front of a flock of Spearow to protect me from getting hurt...

That act made me decide I wanted to stay with this boy forever, no matter the repercussions I would get from the other legendary Pokémon...

Their concern for me slowly turned to rage that I lent my power to a human, behaving like the common Pokémon and fighting in gym battles. I cannot remember how many of them showed up to tell me to leave Ash, he just figured he was so lucky to see so many legendary Pokemon when most people never saw them their entire life

...but my bond with him just grew stronger and stronger

...as did my own powers.

I responded to the training Ash put me through, developing my abilities faster than any legendary Pokémon preceding me...It alarmed the Kanto immortals, and the others as well as Ash and I travelled around the world...especially when my power had surpassed some of the mid-level Legendary Pokémon, who had been around for centuries...they warned me that a reckoning was coming for my insolence and shunning their ways, for daring to go against my elders by staying with the boy I loved

...It was the last straw when I stepped onto HIS territory

...I had no idea the high level Legendary Pokémon could be so

...overwhelmingly powerful

...I had fired everything I had at him

...I would of blown any one of the lower level immortals right out of the sky with that thunderbolt, and I would of at least severely damaged the mid-level ones, but I was completely overpowered by him. To add insult to injury he locked my powers up with a variant of the DISABLE ability,effectively turning me into a normal weak Pikachu until it wore off; and who knows how long that would take, as powerful as it was I might have to wait centuries before it fully died off, he said I was going to give penance for insulting our people, but this was too much to bear

I was losing Ash...after all this time he started noticing other humans...more than he did me. It pained me to see him look at Dent, biting his lip whenever he eyed the man up and down, he was totally love-struck

**...What did that son of a bitch do to my Ash!**

He never acted like this before...and the fact that he loved a Man made me even more pissed. I was male, but I was still a Pokémon...so his affection for me was just that...it wouldn't grow into what he was feeling for Dent...I wish we had never come to this place

"Hey look Pikachu, it's a Snivy, one of the three Starter Pokémon in Unova" he sounded excited, but there was still some of that afterglow from there little love fest they were having over at the table...I did not know how much longer I could keep those two apart...I wanted Ash to be happy...but I wanted to be the one to give that happiness...not some guy we had just met a little more than a week ago.

Starter Pokémon...I cringed at that word now. After being humbled by Zekrom...I had to lose to a starter Pokémon...I was completely humiliated by how slow my body was moving, how feeble my electricity was...it had been so bad that Zecrom actually lessened the curse a bit, he said in my mind that that was a good start to my penance, that I had learned a valuable lesson being beaten by a fledgling. But my power was still laughable compared to what it could be...I mean I lost my gym battle to a WATER Pokémon for crying out loud...I had taken down rock Pokémon like Onix who were supposedly immune to electric attacks, and now I could barely handle wild Pokémon, much less trained ones.

Regardless of the state I was in I still wanted to fight for Ash, make him need me. This Snivy was going down.

"Alright Buddy, lets catch it by surprise, its eating a rice ball right now so you can hit him with a quick attack no sweat" I nodded and leaped off his shoulder, reaching deep for my power as my legs started pumping. The curse hampered much of the output, making me feel sluggish and tired as I charged at Snivy. It looked at me while I ran, and in those brief seconds she took a contemptuous bite out of her food, not intimidated at all. Before I reached her she was already flipping through the air.

"Snivy _(pathetic)" _

It had called me pathetic! I was so mad I attacked again and again, trying to hit her. That Dam Axyew had made similar comments, but I held back since it was so young...this Snivy was no stranger to battling.

**"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT"** I reached inside, calling out my power "_**thhuuuuuuunnnnnnndeeeerrrr**_..." Snivy looked at me and winked...pink lights flashed in front of my eyes

..._suddenly Snivy was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen, I couldn't even stand up strait because I was so love struck_...

It wasn't until Ash bolted in front of me, taking a lashing from Snivy's vinewhip that I broke from **ATTRACT**, the move that makes Pokémon of the opposite gender temporarily fall in love with you...I would never of been beaten by the move before, but as weak as I was I had lost...again. Ash cringed with each blow, trying to crack a smile "Hey...pikachu...you alright?" I felt tears well into my eyes. What had I done to deserve watching Ash be beaten like this, why did Zekrom do this to me

_...why was everything so wrong_

**Dent:**

I truly had never seen a trainer like Ash. He jumped in front of that pokemon's attack, taking the damage for his Pikachu...that was real commitment. He didn't just love Pikachu; he sacrificed for it, putting his own body, and potentially his life on the line to protect it. I wish I had recovered from our close encounter faster than I did, because by the time I got there Snivy was finishing its attack and using leaf storm to escape, disappearing in a flurry of glowing leaves. Ash winced as he got up, I saw a little line of blood on the back of his shirt as he hugged Pikachu

"well...we will catch that Pokémon, I'm sure of it" He still wanted to catch Snivy after he had lost...one thing I noticed about that Pokémon was it wasn't wild at all

"Ash, are you alright?"

he nodded "yeah, I've had worse Dent, no biggie..." He turned to the side, wincing again.

"I don't think you're ready Ash, that Snivy looked really well trained...I think it might of left its trainer"

Ash looked at me puzzled as he scratched Pikachu's behind the ear, the Pokémon looked distraught in Ash's arms, ashamed that it had lost again...I felt bad for it, even if Pikachu hated my guts he was suffering major blows to its pride. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Pokémon like Snivy are really intelligent, as intelligent as or more so than a human. To prevent these pokemon from being abused or neglected, there is a fail-safe built into each and every pokeball that monitors the health, wellness and happiness of the pokemon you carry, if the pokemon has a strong hatred or feels soundly rejected by its trainer, the pokeball can give it an option to leave and be a wild pokemon again." Ash pondered this, hugging Pikachu close...it looked so sad "You know that makes a lot of sense...it explains why Team Rocket only uses dumb pokemon...But now I want Snivy even MORE! now it can see what a good trainer looks like! **GO PIDOVE**!" His pokemon flashed out of his ball, ash pointed in a general direction "**FIND SNIVY! THEN LEAD ME TO HIM OKAY**!" Pidove chirped and nodded before flying off.

The back of Ash's shirt now had a definitive red line, I rushed over, gripping his wrist as he tried to follow, he stopped, his arm staying back with me, his face burning slightly

"what's up Dent..."

"take off your shirt"

That did not sound how I meant it, because ash pulled back a bit starting to clam up again "Um...Dent...I" I put my hands on his shoulders, Pikachu dug its claw into my hand by reflex

"You are injured, let me treat it before you run after that Pokémon" Ash shook his head at first

"Nah, it just stings a bit, I'll be fine"

"Your bleeding"

Ash swiveled his head, as if trying to get a good look at his back "I am?"

"yes...I have a cream I make for cuts and other stuff from Pansage, he has a unique chemical make up that can heal wounds faster if prepared right"

"you make medicine?"

"more like I know plants vary well, I love plant Pokémon because of there deep connection with nature and plants are almost the source of all medicine...so yeah I am familiar with it"

Ash blushed and looked down "wow Dent...you know so many things..." he breathed in "alright it wouldn't hurt to treat it" he looked at Pikachu "Buddy...could you give us a minute or two?" Pikachu's mouth opened wide in shock, being told to get lost for a moment was obviously something it was not used to hearing. Its ears flopped and tail drooped but it followed what Ash said, lazily walking into the woods, looking sadly back before disappearing into the foliage

Ash stood in front of me, taking off his hat and letting it fall to the ground. "raise your arms up Ash, I don't want you rubbing the shirt on the cuts" Ash complied, looking down at his feet while he lifted his arms up. My heart pounded as I gripped the hem of his shirt. I was going to pull up his shirt...he was letting me take his clothes off...I had to get myself together. Tentatively I lifted the cloth, it wrinkled slightly as I pulled up, revealing ash's pale skin to me. first his black boxers were seen over his slightly hip hugging pants, then the two little indents of his pelvis where his legs connected, then to his a little further up I saw his belly button...He was surprisingly in shape for his age...I revealed his waist, taking in the beginnings of defined lean muscle, including the cuts of a four pack that were almost defined. I wonder what he would think of me. I kept in really good shape, My brothers and I kept our bodies toned and lean, just like the ladies liked it, Although it was hard to tell with what I had on. Another thing I noticed as his nipples came into view and the shirt doubled over on itself

_...besides the fact on how badly I wanted to pin Ash right then and there..._

Was that he was covered in varying degrees of scarring...little white lines etched his body, telling a story of a harsh life, as I slipped off his shirt totally, I turned him around to see even more of these lines, plus the welts and cuts from the fresh injury.

"Ash...how many Pokémon have you trained"

Ash looked at me with his head turned to the side, his bare back still to me...he didn't seem bothered by the injury at all

"A lot...some were more difficult to handle then others..."

I shook my head in disbelief. Most trainers handled six Pokémon tops there entire life, and few even go on full-fledged journeys, they just get a desk job and kept the Pokémon as a pet. Ash really amazed me as I sat him down, pulling out the vial of cream

"Define 'a lot'"

Ash thought about it as I placed the cream on my hands, I was shaking, my body was aching for Ash right now, and it didn't help that the boy was half naked with that delicious back turned to me "um...I'm not sure to tell you the truth...I kind of lost count"

**LOST COUNT?** Good lord what was this kid thinking, he could of been killed training that many Pokémon in four years.

Ash winced as the cream started to be lathered onto his back, along the cuts "that's...cold" I smiled, he was complaining about the _cream_, but the _cut_ he was totally fine with. Meanwhile my loins were on fire...he was bent over his knees as he sat on the Stump, I sat behind him, my waist rubbing against his backside as I applied more of the cream...the wounds slowly died down from the angry red they were before, the cuts already sealing up a bit. "That's feels nice" Ash sighed, pressing back against me a bit..."it's like my whole body is tingly right now" why did he have to say that so seductively, he was driving me crazy

**Pikachu:**

Why did he send me away? I looked at those two, spying from the bushes. Ash seemed to get more comfortable around this bastard every day...I couldn't let this continue. I was about to move when I heard a voice behind me "So...I guess James lost the bet" I turned around.

Meoth was there in a trench coat and hat, glasses covering his large eyes as he took a drag off a cigarette, the tip of it flaring bright red as he breathed in the smoke. I tensed myself, feeling for my power defensively... this was a trap I could feel it. I was about to call for Ash when Meoth signaled me to be quiet...why did I listen?

"You see Jesse and James had a running bid going on whether Ash was gay or straight...and by the way he is acting all faggy around this boy I'd say I am going to throw my bet in with Jesse"

He smirked as I rushed up to him, putting my paw to his throat "Don't talk about Ash like that or I swear _**I will rip your throat out you bastard**_" I of course said this in Pikachu, but he was a Pokémon so he understood me.

He chuckled "Pikachu, language...someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag...or maybe you getting your ass kicked by Zekrom is still getting to you"

I backed up...how much did Meoth know anyway. A big grin formed on his face before blowing out smoke, watching it circle the air before he sighed

"Yep, I saw that little fight you had...I must say I never thought I would see the day when you were the one to get defeated...and now look at you, not even a shadow of your former self"

I was shaking with rage, his words were getting to me. "Why are you here? Have you come to kidnap me or something?"

Meoth waved his cigarette with his paw and shrugged "Why would I do that? You are just an ordinary Pikachu right now, Team Rocket has no use for broken immortals"

My eyes widened and I rushed to him, putting my face close to his as I growled "what do you know? what aren't you telling me?" he blew smoke into my face, unafraid of my anger, I coughed a bit at the harsh smell that made my eyes water

"I knew for quite some time what you really are Pikachu...why do you think we have been so keen on capturing you...Jesse and James are idiots, but I know the signs..." he put his hand on my shoulder, leaning in as he pulled down his glasses, his eyes were more serious than I've ever seen before "I was top cat once...I used to sit on the Bosses lap, I was his favorite, and being his favorite meant I got to hear the juiciest bits of info from the deepest parts of Team Rocket...The scientists there thought there was a gene, a trait that all legendary Pokémon shared...one that allowed them to live indefinitely and have no cap on how powerful they got... They had even discovered a tissue sample of the legendary Pokémon Mew...I believe we met the result of that little experiment once or twice...though my memory is a Little hazy there." I backed up, clenching my paws. He was referring to Mew Two…I had almost forgotten that team rocket actually made that thing…he was as powerful as a high level legendary Pokémon, if they had controlled him they would of taken over the world

"what does this have to do with me..." I wanted to go to Ash...I wanted to warn him that Meoth was here...but something about him seemed different...he didn't want to fight.

"Everything..." he threw down the half used stick and stomped on it "...let me ask you something...If you can't get your powers back...do you think Ash will really keep you?" I breathed in at that question, he was sneering so knowingly at me

**"OF COURSE!"** I yelled, with annoying hesitation in my voice

"why? You don't sound too sure…"

**"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME"** Meoth shook his head pityingly, a sad look went to his hard face as he looked into the distance,

"look, your Ash's favorite, you are like where I was, the 'top cat' in your little world" Meoth sounded tired…like he was remembering something painful "Once one of Giovanni's little 'Yes-Men' pointed out that me being able to speak human was a liability to the organization I was thrown all the way into the laughing stock of team rocket, the pair that hadn't even gotten the new uniforms...I lost everything...but you are the key to getting it all back" He crossed his arms and circled me, I stood there, surprisingly listening to what he had to say "Ash is just like my boss...just like all the other humans" He raised his hands in the air waving them a bit as he continued "when was the last time you saw Squirtle...or Charazard, or Pigeot...or any one of the Pokémon he had captured...he used them up and spat them out just like he is going to do to you..."  
>I pinned Meoth to the ground, I felt pure rage making me lose my senses "SHUT UP <strong>SHUT UP SHUT UP<strong>! HE ISN'T** LIKE THAT**, he loves me..." Meoth sadly smiled from the ground, he put his head up from the dirt and whispered to me

"That's what I said...and now all I have is two morons who had to be reconditioned for the field because they were too stupid to mind their manners with the higher ups" his voice got stronger as he cruelly chuckled "it's amazing what brainwashing and torture can do to a couple of washouts"

I pulled back "your...you're a monster" he talked about Jesse and James being tortured like he didnt even care, like it didnt matter "...Who even has your pokeball anyway...does your boss...is it Jesse, or James?"

Meoth laughed and shook his head before looking me in the eye "I don't have a pokeball, I joined team rocket willingly...some humans in the group can't even say that...in all my life, Giovanni was the closest thing I had to a trainer...but I refuse to submit myself to humans, I_ hate_ them"

I didn't know what to say...he sounded so bitter..._like I was feeling_...

"anyway we are off topic... have a proposition for you to mull over...whatever hold Zekrom has over your powers, team rocket can help you get rid of it, make you strong again"

I rolled my eyes "yeah right"

Meoth shook his head "Don't be stupid Pikachu. Jesse and James is not Team Rocket, they are just the lowest and most pathetic members of an elite and well-funded organization, and with teams of scientists and think tanks that are so intelligent they would make your head spin." He raised his paw "you have two options at this point. One you come over to my side so I can get you a good position with us, not to mention that awesome power you have back into your control" he sneered at me at the next part, like I was nothing "...or you can sit there like a feeble little house wife and wait for your man to ditch you for the Green Beret over there, throwing you over to professor oaks lab until he grows old and dies, forgetting he even had a Pikachu to begin with while you sit there...waiting for your little purgatory to be over...think about it..."

He stepped back into the bushes, I turned around to see Ash coming in, looking dazzled and happy "come on Pikachu, Pidove is back, let's get Snivy!"

**Dent:**

Ash ran full tilt after Pidove, leaping over roots and bushes with ease. He almost seemed like a pokemon right then, like he was just used to chasing Pokémon through heavy wooded forests…of course he was, he apparently had so many he had lost count. One moment he could seem so small and shy, like I could break him if I treated Ash to roughly…then he is this powerful teenager who had manhandled a slew of different Pokémon from all different regions, with a map of war wounds that would make a veteran in the military envious…yet they did not take away from his appearance, none of them were disfiguring in anyway…they added…spice…character to him… like a meal that was surprisingly more flavorful than it appeared to be.

Ash had found Snivy at the edge of a cliff. He yelled out his challenge as I approached, he had ran so fast I could barely keep up. I trained my physical appearance sure, but he obviously had been running after Pokémon for years, developing his muscles to handle the strain of catching so many. Snivy had scoffed at him, callously starting an avalanche of rocks down the surface. I bearly got out of the way, Ash instinctively grabbed pikachu and went to for cover. He didn't give up, I watched him and Pikachu…and Oshawott, who had come out of its ball….scale up that cliff like it was nothing, I had to take the long way, but it was really impressive to see Ash snake up that thing, determination etched on his face.

Not twenty minutes before he had been the most Moe' thing I had ever seen, shyly accepting my hands as I treated his wounds…it was a mix of flavors that was really exciting and new for me, I honestly did not know what he would do next. Oshawott and Snivy had a brief battle, but **ATTRACT** ended up deciding that win too, and Snivy was off like a bullet, running from Ash

I had a hard time keeping up with the galloping boy, Pikachu rode on his shoulder, its whole body looked tense, and he looked deep in thought when we had found them, and he seemed distracted now, he didn't even have focus enough to give me dirty looks.

Ash yelled back "look, I got to take this to the trees, stay safe Dent"

I didn't know what he meant un till he leaped up and slammed his foot on a root, using the momentum to scale the tree, leaping….from vine to vine? Holy shit! What the hell was he doing? Where the hell did he get that was a good idea? He soon disappeared from view; I could only see him weaving through the trees, leaping from a branch, swinging on another… What kind of training did he put himself through…did he personally fight his Pokémon or something? I could hardly believe what I was seeing, was this the same boy from the city…no wonder he seemed uncomfortable there, he was born for the wild.

And he said he had let himself get soft…If that was his 'soft' I wondered what his hard looked like. I heard a scream…Ash sounded like he was in trouble! I pumped my legs as hard as I could, almost trip a few times as I pushed through the woods, trying to get to him. What if he fell down, what if he got hurt, I didn't get to tell him anything, I regretted taking it so slow, "COME ON LEGS, MOVE FASTER" A million thoughts of what could of happened ran through my head until I almost fell into the same mess Ash was in. There was a bog, thick and slightly bubbling, large lily pads peppered it like they looked solid enough to walk on. Snivy was watching Ash sink slowly into the sludge, he was coaxing his Pikachu to his head…even when his life was in danger he was thinking about his Pikachu

…wow

I threw him a vine "ASH GRAB ON!" he was almost submerged to his chest; he smiled at me, a twinge of fear was in his eyes as he grabbed the vine. I pulled with everything I had, my muscles strained against the resistance of the bog with each tug, slowly pulling Ash out, He was covered in it, those clothes would need to be cleaned at least twice…I pulled him up and hugged him tightly, I didn't care that his face was getting hot, I didn't care about the stuttering

"you scared the living hell out of me!" I angrily whispered "don't freak me out like that again"

"Dent…" I gripped him tighter, my eyes tearing a bit "Dammit I thought you had broken your neck or something, what if I hadn't of been here, you would have died!"

Ash pulled back "Dent…I gotta catch this Pokémon"

"**SCREW THE POKEMON! YOU ALMOST DIED!"**

Ash pulled back a bit at my voice….I had yelled at the top of my lungs. "I get it…I messed up….I'll be more careful" he turned and ran from me, after the Snivy…why did he need this Pokémon so badly?

I rushed after him, making sure he didn't get into any more danger, and I found Ash in a clearing fighting with Snivy.

"**TEPIG USE EMBER**" Ash's Pokémon reared its neck back and fired off its attack, only to have the grass Pokémon dance around his attack like it had done with Pikachu. Pikachu looked antsy on the sidelines, it wanted to have another go at Snivy, but Ash did not let him. A pink flash went from Snivy's eyes, and Tepig started stumbling around like Pikachu had done, sounding drunk with lust. Ash sighed and made Tepig return to his pokeball. Pikachu perked up, ready to go….Ash shook his head, saying that they should let Pidove have a chance….Pikachu's ears flopped down, tears welling in its eyes as it looked away from Ash. He threw out His Pidove. It zoomed through the air happily, looking down at its prey

"**PIDOVE, USE GUST**" Snivy had a harder time dodging the bird Pokémon's attack. She tried ATTRACT on Pidove…but it was surprisingly unaffected…Ash's Pidove was a girl? Pidove cooed triumphantly in the air, making The snivy frown a bit

"**AIR CUTTER**" the attack slammed into the ground, making Snivy cover its face from the dust that was getting kicked up. Ash was finally winning. Vines extended from the dust cloud, trying to lash Pidove out of the sky. They whipped powerfully in the air, making whooshing sounds as it cut through the wind…and those same vines had whipped Ash's back.

"**GUST AGAIN**!" the ground was torn up by the harsh wind that struck it, revealing the tender darker dirt underneath, Snivy looked about finished.

"**TACKLE ATTACK, FINISH THIS**!" Pidove dove down from the sky, slamming down into the dazed grass pokemon, making it flip a few times on the ground before stopping, struggling to get up.

"**POKEBALL GO!"**

The ball flew at Snivy…I could of swore I saw a smirk on her face as it hit her head, pulling her in with the white light. It swivled a few times….then it made the definitive sound, Snivy had accepted Ash as her trainer. Ash was elated, leaping about, grabbing pikachu and Pidove and dancing in a circle "WE DID IT, WE CAUGHT SNIVY!"

He was…just amazing…there was still so much I did not know about Ash….but I knew that I cared about him more than I ever had for anyone besides my brothers….but dam he was filthy from that sludge…we so needed to fix that

************Camp that night*********************

**Ash:**

Dent had thrown a fit over the state of my clothes; I had to admit they had seen better days. With the bloodstain in the back, and the rest caked in mud right down to my socks….I was blushing quite a bit when we made camp by a river, and he made me give me all my clothes to him to wash while I cleaned up. I ended up wearing his shirt and an extra pair of underwear. I always packed underwear, mom was ragging on it all the time it was practically mandatory… but now I stood there with a white button up shirt that was surprisingly long, he must of stuffed them to his thighs because it fit me like a short dress…I knew that because I had worn a dress once or twice…it had felt….interesting, even if I was just doing undercover work. I remembered when Team Rocket had helped me get into a yellow dress and a wig once…how I acted girlish to get into a gym…

I couldn't sleep that night, my thoughts…they had been all about Dent lately….I couldn't even look at him without remembering the kiss…or dreams I was having. Today…today I almost didn't care that he was close…and why should I? He was a nice guy

…and sweet

…I looked down at pikachu, he had rolled off me in the night. I decided to let him sleep and squiggle out of the bag so I didn't disturb him. The moon was out; I wanted to just hang out for a bit, get my head cleared for tomorrows journey.

I had caught a Snivy! There were two big reasons why I had wanted it. First was because it was the Pokémon that beat Pikachu after our run in with Zekrom, and the Second because Dent had a preference to grass Pokémon. Pikachu's losses were getting to me, it was just too weak right now, I had no idea how to make it stronger any more.

Pikachu was such a natural before. He grew stronger faster than any other Pokémon I had ever trained, and he had gotten really strong, like I didn't have to worry about a thing because I could just throw Pikachu in and make things right. Now…now he was depressed all the time…it pained me to see him like that, he tried to hide it from me, but I could tell his losing streak was getting to him. I looked up at the moon, watching the Pale gray light making everything glow with soft edges, like the world was a painting right now instead of reality. I spotted Dent; he was leaning against a tree and throwing rocks into the river, looking out into the distance. His Body was something I did not expect when he took his shirt off…he was ripped…lean sure…but he had a strong six pack, defined even in this lighting…and that chest my face was against a week ago…the one that was so warm and solid…well it looked really solid that was for sure…his arms had cuts, he wasn't massive…but man did he look strong…like he was some hero in a manga. Even in this pale lighting I could see the green of his hair, even though it was muted, as well as his eyes as he looked my way. I walked towards him, not exactly sure what I was doing.

"Can't sleep?" I asked pulling down the shirt like it was a skirt, the air blew lightly through the air, playing with Dents free bangs as he looked at me…his eyes were intense as he stared into mine

"Not really, I have had a hard time adjusting to the outdoors…" I knelt down, lounging to one side as I tucked my bare legs in

"yeah, I had that problem too, but I got used to it…and Pikachu helped too"

Dent gave a short laugh "yeah, you two are quite the pair…you really scared me today" I looked down at the change of topic, he was calm though "…for a second, I really thought you had died…and I just realized how little I knew about you…I really do want to know everything"

I looked up at him…my heart was slowly starting to pound harder "I…I'm sorry….for the last few days…." The words were gushing out, I was stuttering like usual, but there was a growing need inside me that was pressing me on "…every time…every time I want to tell you something…I can't talk…my throat gets all dry and I get freaked out…I think it was because I didn't really want…to accept…what I was….feeling…about you" I was doing it…I was going to confess. Dent had shifted his position, he looked like he was tensing up, his eyes were widening a bit, but I pressed on, my face burning as tears started forming on the corners of my eyes "I kept thinking…what would my mom think…what would my friends think…it scared me to think they would not talk to me…that everything would change…but I know what I think…" I moved closer to him, tears spilling under my chin "I…think your nice…and smart….and that you care about me even when I do something stupid…Dent…" We were so close now, Dent had moved closer too "Yes Ash?"

"I…want to kiss you…"

I couldn't believe I had said that, but I didn't have to worry, because Dent snatched me off the ground and put me in his lap, I was laying back, my head hovering over the ground as he held me in his arms, pressing his face down on me, kissing me more passionately than I thought possible. I closed my eyes and accepted it, moaning as his tongue danced with mine…. We were like that for I don't know how long, my body pressed against his bare chest, feeling his heart pounding a mile a minute like mine was, the heat coming off his face like how it was coming off of mine. I had totally given myself over to the rush of sensations…until I had felt Dents hand brush up my bare leg to under the borrowed shirt

…I pulled back and looked at his hand…he nibbled my ear, making my breath catch "do you trust me…" he whispered….I nodded…and his hand trailed up my thigh…I gasped as he…gripped me…my legs writhing as his touch sent my body into overdrive…he kissed my neck, nibbling as he went until he got to the collar bone, my head lulled back from the flurry of pleasure I was having…

"Dent…"

I gasped his name over and over again…my breathing was ragged as he…pumped…it was just intoxicating, my eyes were so blurry from the tears of pleasure, accepting his mouth once again… I felt a sharp wave of…something I had never felt before….It sent my body quaking as I gasped, everything of mine went limp, my arms, my legs, my muscles… I had sprayed his hand…I was sorry for that

"I...got your hand dirty...Im sorry"

Dent pulled his hand to his lips, my eyes widened as he licked it and smirked down at me "You taste delicious" I covered my face with my hands, but I couldn't help but give a tired giggle "Dent, don't say that…its weird…" He pulled back my hands and kissed me again… I was very tired...the last thing I remembered of that night was being pressed into his warm chest, closing my eyes as I drifted off in his Button up shirt…

**Pikachu:**

No…this couldn't be happening…they weren't….no, no Dent made him do that…he wouldn't do this to me… he loved me….That was running through my head in a loop as I watched them by the tree, hearing Ash's confession, the one he had been whispering in his sleep for nights now…the one that made my eyes burn with pain and rage. How dare he take Ash from me…how dare he do that….

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. There Meoth was, smoking away. I never knew he did that until today…

"So…yeah…James definitely owes the big bucks…listen to those too over there, if I wasn't so jaded I would be blushing"

I stomped off, unable to look anymore.

"oh don't be like that Pikachu, you knew that was coming" I swiveled on my heel and throttled his coat 'LEAVE ME ALONE!" He took a drag from where he was, it irked me that I couldn't scare him

"so have you thought about my proposal" I wanted to yell no right to his face…but I had been…along with the other things he said. Ash wouldn't even let me fight Snivy again after my loss…he held me back, letting his other pokemon do the job…he saw then that I was a liability…just like Meoth…I shook my head "your just trying to trick me…trying to make me go into a trap"

Meoth laughed "If I wanted to trap you I would of, your way too weak to resist anyway… but I'm glad you had been thinking about it…that means you see I'm not making this up…humans will always screw pokemon over, hell they screw each other over all the time, why should they stop with their own kind"

I looked him up and down "If you hate humans so much, why do you dress like them, why do you talk like them…" He smirked, putting a hand in his pocket as he blew out smoke into the night air, the moonlight playing with the swirling mist "I talk like a human because of another Meoth, she loved humans more than other pokemon, so I decided I would become as human as I could…and you know what happened?" he leaned in, making me back up a bit as residual smoke poured out of his nose "after I had done all that work, put all my effort and ability into learning to be human, she called me a freak, that I wasn't a Pokémon because I walked and talked like them, but I wasn't a human either…and she was right…I'm neither now, I'm just Meoth "

I growled at him as I turned to the side "your girl sounds smart, you are a freak!"

"Says the Pokémon with the gold plated DNA shoved up his ass from birth, your hardly one to call anyone a freak my dear Pikachu" I slapped his hand, glaring at him "I am not your 'dear Pikachu', don't make it like we are friends"

Meoth chuckled and rapped his arm around me "We may not be friends, but we do need each other…you need your power back if you think you stand a chance against this green haired hunk, and I need you to have it back so I can present you to the boss and become top cat again…here..." he placed a bracelet into my hand…"listen…I had a chat with some of our scientists…this should inhibit that curse you have for a good 60 seconds…maybe less…just enough to get a few good attacks in…if you like, come by this address…" he handed me a slip of paper "We will be there for a randevous with a new contact from team rocket…" he patted me on the back "of course, if you're so high and mighty that your above decent team rocket equipment, then by all means smash it right here" He looked playfully at me, watching my indecision as I looked at them…should I? Dent and Ash kissing came into my mind….making me shake with fury…."Let me think about it"

Meoth smiled "that's all I ask Pikachu, that's all I ask"

**end of chapter three**


	4. The Mind of Meowth

**while I am working on a monster of a next chapter, I decided to let you get a peek at the mind of meowth and a hint of what will be happening in the next few chapters**

Meowth:

I am a freak. I am not strong enough to be a decent Pokémon for a trainer, I am not tame and innocent enough to be a pet, I am not a human even though I walk and talk like them, I am not a Pokémon either, I can't even speak my own language anymore, I can't relate with any of them. I have ruined people's lives, ripped Pokémon out of the hands out of wide eyed trainers, and worked my way up a criminal organization, the only home I really ever had, even though no one in Team Rocket claimed me, not even the man that had me in his lap for years.

My name is Meowth, and I am dying. Yeah, most people don't like to think about death, especially their beloved Pokémon, but it does happen. Of course, I have never been anyone's beloved Pokémon. I am a freak you see; no one would really want a Pokémon like me. Every time I get close to someone, every time I'm stupid enough to care about another, I end up getting stabbed in the back, it has always been that way...would you blame me if I said I was bitter?

My most recent loss was those morons I was forced to work with. Jesse and James got under my skin when I was first with them, falling so far from the totem pole, sitting in on executive team rocket meetings, being doted on by the Boss himself to being a grunt of this pathetic group, thrown almost out of view of the rest of the organization, it was humiliating. Yet...yet despite their idiocy, their inability to execute the simplest of missions...they were nice people. We actually formed a little family while we were chasing the twerp, trying to capture that dam obnoxious Pikachu.

My thoughts trail off to my first time seeing that fuzz ball, breathing in smoke from my tenth cigarette this evening... I was dying whether or not I smoked these death sticks, so I might as well just relax and enjoy the time I had left. That Pikachu...it had had everything, A trainer that loved him, immortality, god like power, I had hated him so much, it was almost born with a silver spoon in its mouth while I had worked my ass off just to get screwed over. It had looked so prideful sitting on the Twerps shoulder instead of a poke ball, like he owned the whole effing world. I didn't even want to look at him...but capturing a legendary Pokémon was the key to getting back to the way things were, so that the Boss could look on me with favor instead of loathing and contempt...how could his feelings for me change so much, what had I done wrong, what did I really do to deserve this pathetic life?

I grew angry with myself; I had let tears form on my eyes, this wasn't the time for that, I was so close now. Even if it was only going to be for a little while longer, I wanted to be top cat again, I didn't care what I had to do to get it. Pikachu was ripe for the picking now. I really did feel bad for him; I knew only too well what it was like to fall from the glow of dissolution, to find that the people you thought cared about you are all too willing to stab you in the back. That pained, horrified look on his face when he saw his beloved trainer moaning in the arms of another man...I could almost see his sanity wavering as I watched him. Now my little gift was with him...it would unlock his power for a short time like I had said, but it would also enhance any emotions he would be going through...My bet was whenever that little runt decided to use it, there was going to be a mini Armageddon in his wake, all that repressed power is going to make a lightshow like nothing anyone had seen before...a smirk curled on my lip as I thought this, oh how the mighty have fallen...these dam humans think they can just toy with us, just like they toy with their own kind...like they had done to Jesse and James

We...we had wanted to leave… when they found out I was dying...they were sad, they actually cared about me...they were fed up with chasing the twerp anyway, fed up with dealing with an organization that wouldn't even talk to them...they had figured that they would not miss us if we just went AWOL, if they had spent the time they had with me...I actually broke down and hugged them...it was just to dam touching that they would do that for me, after all the crap I went through...I look over at them now and just shake my head. Their faces are impassive, their eyes are dead...they aren't Jesse and James anymore...the things Giovanni had team rocket do to them...I don't think I could ever forgive him...I missed them so much now...I didn't even realize how much they meant to me before they had been brainwashed and reconditioned for field work. They didn't bother with me though; I was just a Pokémon to them, a freak of a talking Pokémon. I almost wished they had changed me too, so I wouldn't have to look at those two and remember how close we were to being happy for once. I feel...I feel so cold now...all I feel is hate, all I feel is frigid anger at this miserable world, the only thing warming my frozen heart is the poison smoke I am inhaling right now, my only comfort as death draws nearer.

Even though I hated Giovanni for throwing me away, for not looking at me after all these years, for doing this to my closest friends, part of me still wanted to be in his lap even now. I really am a freak, a glutton for punishment. Pikachu was my key to being top cat, but what I considered top cat today was different than it was when I had first met Pikachu...I wanted to go out with a bang, and an emotionally unstable super powered Pokémon is exactly what I needed, all I had to do is prod my sad little friend in the right direction

..._**and watch the world burn**_

"Meowth" I looked up from where I was sitting, James had walked over to me. He was so silent now a day it was hard for even my ears to pick him up "The boss has contacted us, come with me" He was so formal now. I nodded and got up, putting out the cigarette on the tree. The boss contacting us, it happened so often now it was almost annoying. He didn't want to be bothered with us before, but now that he had invested money in these two's "special training" they want to monitor their performance. They had become lab rats for a new "recruiting tool", why would you want soldiers with free will when you could have well honed, well trained machines that would do whatever you want?

We walked silently through our camp to the cave we had nearby. It was a perfect sight, out of the way, a place that these two wouldn't of picked before since it was a little uncomfortable, and away from the twerp. A laptop was propped up on a rock, plugged into devices that allowed Giovanni's signal to reach even the most remote areas. We were really well funded now, we had all the attention we ever wanted, that we ever dreamed of… and now that I had it, I wanted to be rid of it, part of me wanted to go back to the carefree team rocket that through together hair brained schemes, that rode in pedal powered magikarp submarines and air balloons shaped like my head… how nostalgic it would be to have those things back, as much as I griped about it before. Giovanni sat there in his chair, decked out with his black uniform with gold trim, staring at the screen with his serious and piercing stare. A woman stood next to him, some new secretary.

"Good evening…I have some important information for you about a secret organization in the Unova region that is conducting operation's, they may be in fact already aware of our presence in the area, be on the lookout, however maintain your course for Nacarene city to your Unova contact…" "Understood" we said, it was really bland and generic for a briefing, I knew it was just a checkup to see that we were still there, that their investment hadn't gone to waste. "…transmission out"

"Secret organization" Jesse said, looking over to James "I wonder who they are…" James nodded briefly "…it seems that even headquarters doesn't have information regarding such" I didn't say anything; I was lost in my own head… I couldn't listen to them having this monotone conversation, not when they used to speak so animatedly.

**I will get my revenge… **

**I will be top cat…**

**I will have the last laugh… **

**And nothing is going to stand in my way…**

**Not even team rocket**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm not going anywhere

**After a long time coming, I've started to work on this one again ^^, it is not going to be all sunshine and roses though**

**Dent:**

I have never been so scared in my entire life...those were the exact words running through my head when I had woken up this morning.

Last night had been sheer magic. Ash had confessed to me, getting over his cute shyness and had given himself to me entirely. I was so happy kissing him in my lap, feeling the inside of his wonderful mouth with my tongue, freely stroking his young member into orgasmic bliss. I had never wanted such a moment to end, He had fell asleep against me, that lovely perfect rosy cheeked face pressed against my chest, sleeping soundly in my shirt like the angel that he was. I had kissed his forehead tenderly, lifting up his small form like a man would his bride and carried him to his sleeping bag, tucking the boy in gently. He was out like a light after that little bit of pleasure I had given him, I would probably need to give him lots of practice in sexual endurance, which I think I could spare the time to...help him work through.

Yes, That night had been wonderful...

But when I woke up...my eyes blurry as I tried to register the brightness of the day, I saw growing in my bleary vision a form standing over me...turning slowly into Pikachu. I was frozen still at the expression on its face...it looked...like a parody of its happy self, its beady eyes wide, dark shadows looming around them as it greeted me with a chillingly sweet "Pi ka chu" its twitching mouth keeping a fake smile on that made my pupils dilate. It was standing on my chest, its head lulled to the side as it "greeted" me...it seemed so deceptively calm...but when I tried to move

It put its claw right next to my eye, its face just over my nose as it snarled, a tear at the corner of its eye only showed its loss of sanity.

I didn't know what to do...it had me...I never expected it to...no...it couldn't of seen...my eyes widened more as I realized what this was about. My wonderful night in the eyes of this pokemon must of been...he was already so obsessed with Ash...to think it had gotten this severe.

My heart was pounding, wide awake now as I lay there, perfectly still as its claw traced down my cheek, leaving a little white line with tiny beads of red blood as its other paw was put to his lips, telling me to "shhhhhh"

_This thing...it wanted to kill me..._ quite literally I realized

Ash's yawn was the only thing that had broken the tension, he sat up rubbing his eyes "Good morning everyone"

Pikachu patted my cheek, its face morphing back to its usual cheerful one as its sounded his good greetings, keeping its eye on me for just a tad longer before rushing to meet its trainer. Shakily I got up looking over at Ash hugging that monster like it was something sweet and innocent. As my little love hugged his pokemon to him, its face pressed against his chest, Pikachu flashed a horrid grin at me, squinting its eyes menacingly

the message was clear

_Ash was **his**_

_not **mine**_

Ash smiled shyly at me, scratching his head and blushing...he was thinking about the night before "Are you o.k Dent? You have nightmare or something?"

_ Yeah...Yeah I did Ash, your pokemon is a friggin nut case who was this close to **CLAWING MY EYES OUT**_

"No...I'm fine, just a little tired is all"

"Hey your bleeding a little, did you not pick up all the sticks around your sleeping bag, you can get nasty cuts if you dont" he said concerned for my well being. putting his pokemon down as he walked over to me, looking at the wound closely. I looked behind Ash...normally I would be thrilled to have him so close, but from behind his head a stoic Pikachu stood there with his face downward, completely in shadow as it glared feircely at me...Ash had put Pikachu down to be next to me...dear god, what the hell was wrong with that thing

"AAhhhh...Its nothing Ash...I'm fine" I said, regrettably I pushed him back a little, his cute face looked worried now

"Dent..whats wrong"

I looked back at Pikachu, who's teeth were bared behind the two of us in a low growl, then back to Ash "Its fine really" I said, patting his shoulder and tried to keep my voice from wavering. "I...I'm going to check on your clothes ok? We..." That thing kept staring at me "...have a long day of traveling today..."

**Ash**:

What was wrong with Dent? Last night...we had...I don't even know how to really describe it, but I had loved every minute of it. I thought Dent did too...It had felt like we had finally gotten the barrier down between us..I had worked through my clamming up at the mere site of him, and I was so happy when he had taken me into his arms, kissing me so tenderly. I had never felt such warmth from another person, I knew, cradled in his lap...feeling his hand on me for the first time...that I wanted no one else...

But this morning it seemed like Dent was a different person. He seemed Anxious now, like he had...like he had regretted being with me. His face had almost terror in it when I had first saw him, he tried to hide it with his usual composed self, but he was really shook up...

what did I do?

That thought trailed through my mind as Dent went to where my clothes were drying...All that closeness I had felt just hours ago seemed to of vanished with a good nights rest...was it just the heat of the moment that made it seem like that...Dent was worrying me more and more now as I clung to his shirt that he had lent me, that smelled like him. Tears were starting to build up as my thoughts trailed down the worst roads, I was not ready for rejection after I had made such an effort to confess...after I had trusted him to touch me in a way I would of never let anyone else...I shakily stood up, looking down at Pikachu. I saw a flash of an expression I had never seen on his face, but it was gone faster than I could really see what it was, It smiled up at me with a cute ear twitch, blinking its eyes at me

"Pikachu...could you stay here...I need to talk with Dent a moment..." it looked sad...and a little of something else that was new...its eyes were open a little wider for a second, a twitch had gone through its body as it shakily said its name, that it was alright...Pikachu must of still been upset about its loss to Snivy, I needed to make sure and give it something nice to make him happy

I walked over through the bushes..Dent was leaning against the tree my clothes were on with his hand over his mouth, his eyes were dialated as he seemed to be trying to cool down. I didn't get it, what had got him like this?

"Dent?"

He looked to me and gave a shaky smile "Ah..Ash...you clothes are just fine..." he said, trying to seem jovial, but it was not working in the least

"Dent...we need to talk"

Dent looked at me, and then around me a little warily "Is...is Pikachu with you?" he asked...his voice almost a whisper

"What?..." I did NOT get what Pikachu had to do with last night "Dent, look at me...what is wrong..." I got up close to him, putting my hands against his chest, backing him up against the tree, he didn't look at me at all, he kept looking everywhere else BUT ME

"DENT" I said ernestly, my eyes were tearing up "LOOK AT ME" He did this this time "Why...why are you acting like this?...was...' I looked down, my fears spilling out of my mouth in a timid voice "was...I not good?"

He was going to leave me...I could feel it...something had happened and I was loosing the man I was just growing close too...did I bend to early?...did I just...get used?

His hand cupped my face and lifted me up, he was teary eyed as well "Ash..." he hugged me hard, pulling me close "Dont...don't ever ask me that...you are...to precious to be asking something like that..."

I pulled back from him a little, relieved that it wasn't last night "Then...whats wrong...you seem so out of it right now..tell me whats wrong..."

Dent looked down at me...his face for the first time I had known him seemed like he wasn't sure what to say...

"..Its...Pika..." suddenly I felt a familiar weight climb up my back and sit on my shoulders. Pikachu looked happily at me, like it was ready to start traveling. Whatever Dent was going to say fizzled out with the sudden arrival of my little buddy. "Any way..heres your clothes Ash...you can change while I pack the camp up" he moved quickly back to our camp through the bushes

I looked up at Pikachu sternly "Hey, I told you to give us a moment Pikachu, we were having an important discussion" Pikachu's ears drooped, looking at me with an almost pleading expression. like it was asking me...not to be mad at him

I wasn't mad...really..but this was important to me, and Pikachu had stopped Dent from saying why he was upset. "I need you to behave yourself ok? There is a reason why I asked you to stay put..." I sounded like I was scolding more than I cared too, but Pikachu never had much trouble following what I had asked before

Pikachu looked a little hurt, but he nodded.

*******ON THE ROAD********

**Dent:**

There was akward silence as we traveled again, but this time it wasn't caused by Ash's cute blushing, but the palpable stress that I was under from that psychotic mouse. It had been cutely annoying at first, hitting my head with crumbs and sticking its tongue out at me, swatting my hand when I tried to touch Ash. It was like any animal that wanted to snuggle with its master and not get bugged by the mean old boyfriend

Now though...after Ash and I had done that...Pikachu had shifted gears to something much darker

He was serious about keeping Ash to himself, if that Pokemon could get away with it, I think I would be six feet under. I was infatuated with Ash...he meant more to me than anything...but...his Pikachu scared the living hell out of me now. I slept with one eye open, never letting it get that dangerous position that it had before

Ash and I...we were akward all over again...He felt like it was something he did...he wanted to talk about it, to clear the air...but If I had told him, I don't know if he would of believed me. To his pokemon, I had crossed a line I should not of in touching Ash..he had the look of a jealous husband who kicks in the door of a motel room and shoots his cheating wife and lover with a shot gun...I didn't know what to do anymore.

Ash was getting desperate too...after we had done that, his veil had finally fallen, he was ready for a close and lovey dovey relationship, just like I had wanted from the start. But to take advantage of that, to start to be flirty and affectionate with Ash was liable to get me mauled to death in my sleep

What was I supposed to do? tell Ash to get rid of it? Put it in its pokeball? Give it a stern talking too? He had no idea what was going on, Pikachu was far to clever to get caught by his master...it was so smart...so cunning...at times I wondered if it was even a pokemon, but some demon in the guise of a Pikachu

The air was almost Suffocating until we had seen our first town in forever...Luxuria Town.

**Ash:**

This was horrible! We were farther apart then ever now, and nothing I tried to do seemed to make a difference. Dent was afraid to even look at me now. What did I do? He hugged me a few days ago, telling me I was precious and not to think I did anything...BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?

We had grown so uncomfortable now...I wish I had never confessed now, I wish I hadn't of let him touch me, this was to much to bare. He would find things to do when I wanted to be near him, he would jump when all I wanted was to have him hug me again. My body was aching for him now, and I couldn't get any sign that he felt the same way. I laid awake these past few nights just stareing up at the sky wondering where this had all gone wrong

It all came back to that night...that had seemed so sweet to me, now tasted harsh in hindsight. I was afraid one morning I was going to wake up...and Dent wasn't going to be there...I don't think I could take it if he just vanished like that

He had come to me...he had met me in the pokemon center...he seemed so sure of himself when he had kissed me...and so happy when I let him touch me...where did all of that go? Why was this happening?

I was happy as hell when that town came into view. Anything to take my mind off of this horrible past few days of near silence.

I looked over at Dent, I wanted to sound jovial, to get everyone revved up like I always did...but I had to look away as a lump went in my throat at his vacant expression...what did I do to deserve this sudden shift...I was just starting to be happy in this dammed region...and it seemed to of been stripped away by some unknown force

I saw it...there was a fight club. I had heard of it from passing trainers, people would go there and fight other trainers for experience...I needed interaction with someone...I wasn't getting it from the only person I wanted...even after all of this tension and confusion...if Dent had turned to me and flashed that smile he had had before, I think I would just kiss him right there and thank the heavens he was back to normal...but of course I had been thinking that way for days now

"I'm going to go to the fight club" I said in a monotone, I couldn't even hold my head up, I pulled my hat down to hide the pain in my face... "If..you want to come you can...but you don't have to..."

**Dent**:

I was pained by the sadness in Ash's voice...I wanted to hug him so bad...tell him that I loved him...anything to make him happy again... I hated myself for letting fear get the better of me...this Pikachu...he couldn't win...I won't let him. This thing had frozen me for too long, Ash was suffering now. I had to make a choice

I was either going to follow my heart and deal with what comes

Or I needed to leave Ash before this became any harder on either of us

I wanted Ash so bad...SCREW It..

"Ash..." I said...stopping him his tracks

**Ash**:

Here it was...he was telling me that he was leaving...that he had made a mistake...that he didn't really care about me after all. Every painful line I had thought of him saying to me was going to spill out of his mouth and he was going to leave me alone and heartbroken..I wish he had done it sooner...it hurt so bad now

My eyes widened as his arms enveloped me, My breath caught as he held me. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and looked at us in as much surprise as I was feeling

"Dent..." My voice cracked as tears started spilling down my cheeks...

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "I made you hurt so bad...just cause I was afraid..."

I gripped his arms with my hands, Nussling my face into his sleeves "Please...dont leave me" I rasped out " I don't think I could take that...I'll do anything...just...don't go away..."

"I wont.." he sounded firmer now...

**Dent:**

I was looking at Pikachu as I held my love in my arms, he cried into my sleeve as I met that sinister glare "I wont leave you Ash...you belong to me now...just Like I belong to you...and nothing is going to change that"

Pikachu's eyes widened in fury...but it did nothing...cause Ash rasped out his happiness after such a long time... I took off ashes hat, kissing his soft black hair "I'm not going anywhere..."

Pikachu had tried to scare me away..but now...now it was war


	6. Chapter 5: Price of War

**Pkachu:**

They looked so dammed happy and relieved after that. I stood back, watching them walk into the town, Ash leaning against Dent looking happier than he had in days.

It pissed me off

I used to be the one that got Ash worked up, I was the one that Ash cared about. He barely even talked to me in these last few days. My little warning I had given Dent had backfired in the worst way. I had wanted to scare him off, I wanted him to just leave. Ash would of been sad, but I would of comforted him and everything would of gone back to the way things were, before all this crap started happening

But the man didn't go away, he stayed with us. Sure he was wary at first, but he had made it clear by how he had held Ash, how MY ASH cried into HIS arm with happiness... He was winning.

I didn't know what to do, Ash was slipping away from me, he wasn't even looking my way anymore, not even asking me to get on his shoulder so we could run off to the town like we always did.

Dent...ruined everything...he just walked in and stole Ash from me...

"Come on, I want to go to the fight club, I've been itching for a battle" Ash yelled with glee, tugging Dent by the arm. His face was still stained from the tears he had shed, but he now looked so dammed happy

I glared at Dents back...Meowth was right...If I just sat back...he was going to steal Ash from me completely...and he was going to tell Ash to send me away...I clenched my paw on the device I had hidden...it was so small, but...it promised to make everything right...make me strong again...strong enough to fight for the boy I loved...strong enough...to get rid of Dent...once and for all...

They wandered into the building, I lazily followed behind them, not wanting to be close to their affectionate stares...I had almost done it...I was so close to getting things the way they were...but Dent insisted on trying to fight for Ash

"I wonder who they have to battle here?" Ash asked, not caring if anyone saw him clasping onto Dents hand Dent was smiling at him...so sickeningly sweet...I wanted to...

Ash ran over to a display, his eyes were bright as he started pushing button

"I gotta train for my next gym battle..." he said excitedly, all of that tension just ebbing away as he searched through names and profiles of trainers in the area

As he scrolled through them Dent wandered over, bending over Ash with his arm draped over my trainers shoulder, Ash looked up at him, smiling brightly with a little blush and doe eyes...I wanted to kill this green haired son of a...

"TRIP IS HERE!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at the monitor

"Who?' Dent asked with a raised eyebrow, looking down at the screen with him. I couldn't see, but I knew who he was talking about

**Ash:**

I was still not exactly sure why Dent had been so distant with me, we hadn't really got that out in the open...but getting hugged like that after all those days of silence had really done me in. I didn't care at this point, I wanted everything to be o.k, so I didn't push it.

This whole affair was driving me crazy though, I wasn't used to all these ups and downs, it just didn't feel healthy.

I was in a giddy rush when we had went into the battle club, I felt like I could take on anyone right now, and the fact that TRIP was the top trainer to fight here only made it better

I looked back up at Dent, moving around to face him with my back to the console, my hands trailing all over his chest as he held my shoulder. I was so happy, why couldn't we of been like this in the forest?

Dent seemed to recognize him now "OOh, him, I he was at our gym a while back..you knew him Ash?" he asked me...he hadn't said my name in days...

"yeah, he was my first battle in this region" I said, smiling and turning around to face the monitor again

I could finally earn back all the credibility I had lost for myself loosing to a beginning trainer, it should never of happened. Now that he had time to get better, it was time to prove once and for all that I was as experienced and battle ready as I had been for the past four years.

I waited while Trip was contacted...I didn't really like him one bit...my other rivals had been more...I really don't know how to put it, but I knew they had something I could respect about them. Trip though...he was just a douche bag.

The monitor flicked to reveal the face of the hard looking blond hared boy, seemingly walking while talking on his device "ITS DECIDED" I yelled out, punching the air with my fist "I AM GOING TO CHALLANGE HIM!"

"Understood" I turned around, there was a big burly man with a mustache that had came up behind us when we weren't looking. Dent turned around to stand by my side

"Leave anything battle related to me" said the gentleman "Welcome to the Pokemon battle club, I am Don George"

"hello" I said, bowing my head lightly, my hand went to my hat to re adjust it a bit. He was an impressive looking man, kind of hairy though, thicker and no where near as attractive as Dent...that thought kind of made me blush a little...I really did find him vary attractive, there was no real hiding it now...It was still a little weird to admit to myself stuff like that, but I was getting the hang of it

Don George moved forward to the monitor "Right then, If you want to challange him we should contact him with the live caster"

"Live caster?" I repeated, never hearing the term before. It must of been some kind of video phone thing, but I had already asked before I could figure it out

"Yes, this device lets you talk through the screen to someone else even if they are far away" So yeah...video phone...I could of almost hit myself with the dumb question

with a few clicks there was a window that appeared on the screen, loading up to reveal the face of Trip

"Hello Trip" Said Don George into the screen, greeting him with a happy wave, he was so big that he took up the whole monitor, Dent and I were kind of pushed to the side "Someone has requested a pokemon battle with you"

I got into the shot and smiled at him, feeling to good at the moment to have any kind of anger in my voice "Its been awhile Trip"

"Ash?" Trip raised his eyebrow at the sudden appearance, Dent moved in with him, pressing his cheek against mine absently and waved "I'm here too, hows it going Trip?"

"DENT!" he backed up from his own hand held device and "the Gym leader? what are you doing there?"

"I've been traveling a while with Ash now" Dent explained simply. I smiled at him and then back down at the screen, getting my game face on as I put up my dukes, jovial as I challanged him "Your looking for an opponent right? Have a match with me!""

"NO"

That good mood I was having was starting to waver a little

"Why would I fight you Ash, a starter pokemon beat your Pikachu, you said that was your best one...it'd be a waste of time to even walk over there"

"PIKACHU WASN'T RIGHT THEN, HE COULDN'T USE ELECTRICAL MOVES" Despite the firmness in my voice I knew that wasn't completely true, Pikachu was still way weaker than he was before

My buddy climbed up my arm at the sound of its name, Affirming what I said with a fierce "PI KA!" I was happy to see it so battle ready I grabbed the computer and shook it as I ranted on "BESIDES I DON'T JUST HAVE PIKACHU, I HAVE OTHER POKEMON AS WELL"

"Hey calm down" Don George said.

"Dam your irritating" I turned around and saw Trip walking into the building and looking at me with an annoyed expression "I could hear you ranting from outside, don't even know why you bothered with the phone"

"You up for battling now" he didn't think I was a challenge eh? I'll show this little good for nothin...

"well then...a full six on six match might help me warm up, give my pokemon a little stretch"

Dam this guy was cocky...but...I..didnt have six pokemon...I was so immersed with my problems with Dent I hadn't even bothered looking for others...I really had lost my edge

"um...well we couldn't do that...I've got five pokemon right now...but I do have a gym badge" pulling out mine that I had won from Dent and his brothers

"I have two" Trip said flatly

"really?" Dam it, why did I studder...I would of if I too if I hadn't been stressing over these last slow days

"Forget it, Don George I am going to have to pass on this, call me when you actually find a match worth fighting" he rounded around, my eyes dilated right then, I was NOT going to be treated like that, this was infuriating and humiliating.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled "you think your better cause you got two badges and and ONE more pokemon in your group" I was shaking with fury, gritting my teeth at this son of a... "I will NOT LOSE TO YOU"

"The better question is who do you think you are? You have no reason to be so confident ASH" I did not like the way he said my name at all...little prick... " I have already beaten you, when I was supposedly fresh and a total noob, your not worth my time...tell me...are all the trainers from your region this retarded or is it just you"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Forget battling him, I wanted to pound his face in

"Pssh, I am going to find a WORTHY opponent, its obviously not going to be from this town, or some backwater from Kanto"

**Dent:**

I had to say I didn't really like this kid from when I had first met him...but to be calling MY Ash a Backwater retard...well that was not going to fly one bit, I was going to see him win against this creep

"I don't know Trip, it may bring out interesting flavors if you two battle" Trip looked to me now, he didn't appear to have the same disdain for a gymleader

"Passion and Calmness clash, Producing a deep taste and fragrant aroma that is both Fresh and Sharp...that is how I feel this battle would be like.."

Trip was a little taken in by my words, I could be quite entrancing to other people, Ash could attest to that I thought ruefully

"Fine...Alright Don George, I accept the match" he said, looking up at the burly man "Ash and I will have a five on five match...though I have a feeling this match will be entirely pointless"

**Pikachu:**

I was excited for this...I had a secret weapon on me...all I needed to do was test it when it was my turn to fight. Being able to feel my own power again was an exciting thought, I couldn't wait to show Ash that I wasn't useless and weak, that I still was the strong pokemon he loved

And as for Dent...he needed to go away...he was causing too much trouble...and part of me didn't care how I did it either

*********The battle**********

**Ash:**

_**THE POKEMON MATCH BETWEEN TRIP AND ASH IS NOW STARTING**_

I stared over at Trip. I was not going to underestimate him, he may be a douche but he did have a good head on his shoulders when it came to battling. I could tell he was a dedicated trainer too, even if he lacked in the people skills department.

_**YOU WILL EACH HAVE FIVE POKEMON THAT YOU MAY SWAP FREELY DURING THE COURSE OF THE BATTLE.**_

He had that annoying smirk on his face, I couldn't wait to wipe it off of his smug little...

_**AS SOON AS ALL THE POKEMON ON ONE SIDE OF THE FIELD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE MATCH IS OVER**_

My hands drifted to my pokeballs, wondering what he was going to throw out. I had five pokemon, who weren't really all that well trained now that I thought about it...I hadn't even really even tried to train these last few days...but that didn't matter...I was going to beat trip...one way or another

_**BEGIN!**_

Trip was first to move, all the confidence in the world thrown into his tossing his pokeball

"_**Now go Tranquil!**_" It spun in the air above us, snapping open to fire out the white light that formed into his large angular bird,

out of habit I flicked out my pokedex to listen to the voice describe some basic trivia about the pokemon...I rarely ever found any of that useful in a battle like this, why I even bothered was a mystery.

'_**Alright! Go Oshawott**_!" My little water pokemon appeared on the field ready for action. Its shell was a nice tool for victory, though a little random at times. Hopefully it would pull through in this match.

"Oshawott?" Trip asked "Isn't that..."

"Yes Trip, its the same one from the professors lab!" I called out pointing forward ""_**NOW OSHAWOTT, USE WATER GUN!"**_

The pokemon puffed up its chest and reeled back, its cheeks filling to the brim before a fairly powerful jet of water streamed towards the bird

**_"Dodge it and USE ARIAL ACE"_** called trip, Tranquil responded by turning its wing, sailing through the air next to the jet of water on its side before reeling up into the air, doing a perfect circle and flying at an alarming speed at my pokemon. It hit Oshuwatt strait in the chest before I could even say anything, knocking off that shell I'd thought would of come in handy like it was nothing...then it hit him another time in quick succession.

_that did NOT just happen_

_I did not lose a pokemon already_

But there it was, clear as day, Oshawott was done for before it even began. This is vary bad, vary vary bad. That Tranquil was alarmingly stronger than the pokemon I had with me. Sure the ones I had trained before could mop the floor with this thing, but with what I had now...dammit I was not going to be One hit K.O'ed and prove Trip right

Trip smirked at me, its Tranquil alighting next to him as he rubbed his temple. He was getting annoyed...and that made me feel like kicking something really hard...

"Oshawott return..." I gritted my teeth and got out my next Pokeball...if he managed that kind of power again...I'd be two pokemon behind him before we really even battled... this was humiliating already

_**"GO TEPIG"**_

"So...water didn't cut it, so you pick fire instead...you really are simple backwater trash" he scoffed

"_**TEPIG, USE EMBER**_" Tranquil dodged the attack effortlessly "KEEP IT UP!" a continuous stream of fire pellets flew out of my small pokemon, firing though the air in vein around the agile bird

"_**use double team**_" He wasn't even bothering sounding excited anymore. Bastard. Tranquil split up into many different images in the air, shifting between them with astonishing speed.

"don't move just yet" I told him

"_**USE WORK UP**_" All of the images of the flying pokemon glowed red...it was increasing its already formidable strength...

Tepig couldn't keep an eye on all of them, this pokemon had never seen double team done before

with another Arial ace I had lost him in one hit. the fact that I had not trained at all was becoming overbearingly obvious now. Trip openly looked at me with disdain as his pokemon came to him again...at this rate he would sweep my team with ONE POKEMON

"You should start from scratch Ash...you obviously didn't learn anything on those "travels" of yours, I mean your just pathetic" he said, sighing with how dull this match was to him.

Something gripped my leg as I called him back...Pikachu...he had the glint of victory in its eyes...

"Alright buddy..._**GO PIKACHU"**_ I called, glad to use my dear friend at a time like this

_**Pikachu**_:

There was no way I was going to loose. I snapped the brace on to my paw when he wasn't looking. and felt for my power.

_Oh dear Arceus_...I almost fainted from the **Ecstasy** of the curse lifting off me a bit, though it still loomed on the outskirts of my vision, I felt giddy and strong...and a bit light headed...

Trip had told his pokemon to do another arial ace...but that "fast thing" seemed to slow to a crawl now. I grinned at it as it came... finally I was back...finally

It passed by me, only just realizing I had dodged it

"Where are you going little birdy" I cooed, grabbing its leg, shaking with this intoxicating feeling inside me. With a savage glee I whipped the thing back, hearing a little crack in its fragile leg as it flew away from me in the entire other direction it was attacking from, sickeningly smacking against the concrete

My eyes widened a bit...I had forgotten...that I used to hold back in battles...I was so used to fighting for my life now I didn't hold back...and I had seriously injured that pokemon...maybe even...

Trip ran over to his pokemon

"Dear god, Tranquil!" he lifted the limp thing up, bloodied and broken as it shuddered for air

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT, I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION ASAP!" Don George nodded, his eyes wide with shock at what just happened

"Tranquil, stay awake man, i'm getting you to the pokemon center...YOU SHOULD HAVE THAT FREAK PUT DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH'" He Screamed as he ran out the door

_**Ash:**_

I stood there dumbfounded at what just happened...Pikachu...my good buddy..whom I had known for four years now...closer than even my own mom in some ways...

_had tried to kill another pokemon in a battle..._

I hadn't seen it move that fast in ages...but I don't remember it ever being that..._vicious_...frankly it scared me...

Dent walked up behind me, stopping me from going near Pikachu "Dont...its not well right now..." he whispered to me "I didn't want to say anything...but...the reason why I have been keeping my distance was..."

Pikachu slowly turned its head. the lights started to flicker in the building and I could feel the air in the room start to move on its own. The expression on Pikachus face as it turned to the two of us being so close

_I had never seen hatred until I had seen the look he gave Dent_

it gripped its head, everything was getting dark all of a sudden. My eyes flicked to the window...and dilated as I saw dark black storm clouds forming out of nowhere...

**"Piiiiiiiiiiii.**.." it droned...wind started to violently pick up outside...

"Pikachu...what are you doing! STOP THIS!" I yelled, trying to go near him as Dent held me back...my friends voice started to echo in an unearthly tone as he droned on** "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"** The building was shaking...likes were exploding...I could feel pressure building up around us

"Ash! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE"

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Pikachu suddenly screamed, and with his sharp rise in voice and crased expression everything started going insane. The roof buckled over us before getting ripped clean off ,flying off with the powerful Storm that had just brewed over head, Cars and people

Dent got in front of me "ENOUGH, I'M THE ONE YOU WANT, TAKE ME"

Pikachu looked to happy to oblidge as he pointed a paw at him

I moved blindly, pushing Dent out of the way, I saw my buddies eyes contract with fear as his attack hit me instead

I almost blacked out when I went through the wall, slamming into a swerving cars windshield as it bit into my back, I was recovering from the shock of the electricity and the impact when the car was spinning out of control, I slumped onto the ground, shaking and bleeding...

"_Pikachu_" I rasped out...before fading into unconsciousness

**Dent:**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!**" I ran over to him through the hole onto the street, looking at his body. he was banged up pretty bad, and bleeding, but he was awake, dazed from what had happened. Dam he was tough, I would of died for sure. Everything died down. The small mouse did not seem as opocolyptic as he ran over to us, looking at his trainer with fear and tears in his eyes, shaking its head

I hugged him close to me, pulling away from pikachu... "Stay away!" I yelled, "HELP, I NEED A MEDIC NOW!" the brief chaos had knocked out the power in the area, Police were nowhere to be seen.

Pikachu Screamed in aguish and remorse, its voice echoed throughout the town as it shook the vary ground beneath our feet, glowing brightly as the most poweirful electric attack I had ever witnessed fired his tiny body high into the air, sailing away into the distance in a long arch...some sort of aided jump...

What the hell did I just witness? What the hell kind of pokemon was that? That didn't even seem like it could exist, yet there was major cracks in the concrete from where it had taken off

I ran with Ash to a hospital, Hitching a ride with an ambulance that rounded the road to answer the call... Ash was hooked up to a breathing device as his wounds were treated on the way to the hospital, I was shaking the whole way...

_I had declared war with Pikachu...I had no idea that it was Ash who would of paid the price..._


	7. Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse

**Pikachu:**

My mind was almost blank when Ash flew though the Fight club wall. That had to of been a dream I thought, I didn't just attack the only person I ever cared about. I watched with horrified eyes as my trainer flew through the air, getting harshly struck by an oncoming vehicle, swerving out of my vision. Everything was in a haze...I could feel the curse starting to creep back up on me, the device I had believed would fix all my problems was dying

At that moment though I could care less. All the power in the world could not hold down the horrible remorse I felt welling up in me as I ran out. Dent...the man I hated...whom in cold blood I had tried to kill...Ash had pushed him out of the way, I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop the attack that was meant for the man holding my Ash in his arms.

I had hurt him...I hurt Ash

When I had gone to him, bleeding in the street, Dent had looked upon me with a loathing and furry, picking up the broken form of my trainer, yelling at me to leave. His voice sounded muffled to me, the shock of everything that had happened so fast made me shake my head, holding it him my paws. I screamed at the top of my lungs, getting away from this horrid nightmare as fast as I could

I blacked out mid air...sailing out of the city and deep into the forest. I couldn't take the shock I had felt, the idea that I could of done that to someone I cared about so deeply.

I didn't deserve Ash now...I had betrayed him...All I wanted was for things to go back to the way things were, and all I ended up doing is making it worse. When I had awoken later, face down among the trees, all I wanted to do was curl up and die right there...but I couldn't...death wasn't going to come to me...cause I wasn't a normal pokemon...the immortality that seemed so distant and vague to me now felt like shackles to this pain...I couldn't escape it

I needed someone...anyone who understood me...I needed...

I saw it...the paw and trench coat standing over my curled and quivering body, caked in mud, tears streaming out of my eyes as I blearily looked up...smoke curling in the air as Meowth looked down upon me

I didn't care...I couldn't move...he could do whatever he wanted...it didn't make a bit of difference...not after what I did

******at the hospital*******

**Dent:**

It had to of been on of the most horrifying things for me to see Ash hit by that flash of power. It all had happened so fast, yet the moment itself seemed to drag on for eternity. He had pushed me as hard as he could, sending me falling back, my limbs in the air, trying to get my baring's before I landed. I watched with wide eyes, slowly falling to the floor of the Fight Club as Ash buckled under the force, flying back to the shattering wall. I swear at that moment I could count the pieces of the fractured brick, the strands of hair flying about his shocked face as his hat and shoes flew clean off of him. The car had come out of nowhere, slamming into the rag doll form of Ash, the sickening crack of windshield and the thump of his body was the only thing I heard, and the squeal of the tires as it spun out of control, Ash flopping off the hood as it tipped onto its side and rolled over into a store display. Everything else was dead silent to me as I ran to ash, I couldn't even hear my own voice, the roar of the storm, anything.

Just my heart as it thumped harder

It was only when I saw that he was still alive that I could take in my surroundings, holding the bloodied body close as I stood up. It was a nightmare, there was nothing else that could describe it. Pikachu was even horrified by its own actions, it didn't even have the head to finish me off, it just rocketed off with its dumbfounding power

Ash had told me on a number of occasions that Pikachu was not as strong as it was before, though he never went into a lot of detail...just what had these two been doing for four years to produce such monstrous results out of one little pokemon?

The ride over to the hospital was so stressful, I sat there next to Ash, his mouth covered by that plastic breathing device, fogging it up with his own wonderful breath. he fluttered his eyes open and looked at me, offering a weak smile

"Ash" I kissed his hand, tears welling in my eyes. I should of been the one hit by that, not him...he didn't deserve any of this.

I managed to stay the night on a chair next to him. Being a gym leader had its perks, it afforded privledges others people weren't graced with. I slept with my head on his pale hand, blood and fluid pumping back into Ash after they had cleaned his wounds...if he had hit that windshield at any other angle, he would of died instantly. I could of lost him...right then and there...so fast...

Again, how little I really knew about him came into my mind, and how little he knew about me...yet he had thrown his life on the line to save me...taking his own pokemon's jealous rage onto himself.

When I woke up, he was smiling weakly

"Hey Dent" his voice was so raspy. I didn't care if anyone saw, I moved in, leaning over his body and tenderly pressed my lips onto his. He was to weak to really give back, but he didn't fight me either as his head tipped back a bit.

I pulled back, shaking my head, looking at him "Don't ever do something like that agian"

Ash sunk back "I...what happened to pikachu..." he looked at me now...his face starting to register what happened in more vivid detail "It...It was going to kill you Dent...pikachu never was like that before..."

I sat down, pulling my chair up to him, holding his hand in both of mine "I...noticed it while we were traveling...your Pikachu...it loves you vary much..."

"I know that"

"listen...it...loves you more than I think you get...but before I talk about what I think...could I ask you...how did you get him again?"

"I'd like to hear that as well" We both turned, there was an Officer Jenny standing there with her arms crossed, two men with note pads behind her

"Wha...why are they here Dent"

"He isn't a part of this, Your pokemon caused a lot of property damage to a well fortified Fight club and public property, care to explain why such a powerful pokemon went out of control?"

Ash held his head, squinting his eyes as he shot up, he was not ready for this.

The doctor came in "Officer please, leave my patient to rest now... every one out, everyone, let him rest."

We were ushered out in one big group, I looked back at Ash, who seemed lost in thought now as he nursed his head. I wanted to be at his side, at the moment even my status wasn't allowing that.

out in the break room, Jenny turned her gaze to me

"Tell me, what is your relation too the boy, you don't look related"

"Mmm? We are traveling together" I said absent minded, to focused on the doors that were still flopping, wanted to rush in to see Ash

"Traveling together? what is the nature of this relationship?" I looked back at her, growing a tad annoyed at her accusative voice. Ash was fourteen, there was nothing wrong in a legal sense if I were to be going out with him, though the age gap did get to me at times

"I am a Pokemon connoisseur, he had some unique connections to his pokemon that I wanted to observe, and we are vary close friends as well"

"You said you were a gym leader to the nurse"

"I am, Dent of Striaten City gym, there are three of us...am I suspect of something?"

"You were a witness to some of the worst property damage this town had ever seen, plus a pokemon was severely injured in a regulation Fight Club match, and the trainer of the offending pokemon is laying in a bed and is lucky to be in one piece. I Want to know WHY"

"So do I officer"

"Good...here's my card, If that kid says anything about this pokemon that could shed light on how we can find it or what happened, please tell me.."

"Why do you want to find it?"

"This morning, the same pokemon was found with two people and another pokemon, calling themselves Team Rocket...he had ripped apart my squad and they flew off on jet packs...this Pokemon is aiding and ebbeding known Unova terrorists and I plan to put a stop to it"

"WHAT?" it...was with them now?

what was going on?

**Ash:**

I laid there in the hospital bed with a throbbing headach, touching my lips where Dent had kissed me. Pikachu...he had tried to kill Dent. I would of never believed it until I had saw his face, contorted with rage and hate...how did I not see that he was hurting so bad. The pokemon I had on my shoulder for so long was suffering in the dark and I didn't even bother to look hard enough. I had taken it for granted, neglected to give it the kind of love it deserved, and now I didn't have his cute little form next to me now.

Where was Pikachu? Where did he go? What had gotten into him to make him act like that? How did he recover his power again?

Thousands of questions were buzzing through my aching skull, trying to find half formed answers for them between the throbs. The gravity of what was going on made me scared. Too much was happening all at once, Dent and I almost died, My Pikachu was missing and hurting from my neglectful additude, I was in a relationship that had been rocky from day one, and it all seemed to want to settle in my throat as one huge lump

I swallowed, covering my eyes with my arms. I wanted Pikachu back...But it hated Dent for...taking up my time...I was always talking to him about my feelings about the green haired male, I thought it was a good listener and supportive...I had no idea that I was hurting him.

my breathing started getting shallow and raggad as the thought of hurting pikachu like that really settled in. He loved me...but I neglected to even consider his feelings when I was with Dent, it deserved better than to be cast to the side, especially after all the trouble we had gone too together

But...I didn't want to loose Dent...I had discovered stuff about myself with him that I now couldn't be without, the vary thought of being without him now just made my chest hurt.

did I have to choose? Is that what it came down too? Caught in the middle of my Best friend and pokemon and Dent?

I sniffed, my nose started running as I shuddered on the hospital bed...why was everything turning out like this... my arm couldn't hold the tears that were streaming down my face, all I wanted to do was be happy with the people I cared about...why did it have to be so hard...

I've surely lost any kind of trust from pikachu..it agonized me to death to think I couldn't have him on my shoulder anymore...I don't think I could take that, I had always thought the two of us would grow old together. I never even thought about any kind of relationship until Dent walked in...charming me in his own way...kissing me like that in the Pokemon center...touching me like that by the river...making me wonder what I did or what I should do on the road...I was a mess around that Gym leader...I didn't want to train like I used too..I didn't want to persue the dream that had got me going in the first place...I was loosing what made me...me...and I had lost Pikachu in the process

Where was this train of thought leading?

What was I concidering here...going back? To the way things were before I had felt flustered and attracted to Dent...that wasn't possible now...we were too set on our paths...without knowing it I had cut Pikachu out of my life...

How could I be so Dense?

Dent came back into my mind...I couldn't think right around him...I had only just been able to speak around him...everything about him made me feel small and fragile, just wanting to be touched...I was never like that before...maybe...maybe

I had to consider ending it with him...He was in danger anyway...Pikachu had wanted to kill him...he had almost killed me in the process...he had been driven to a point that he thought that kind of action was his only option left available to him...

"I am...so sorry buddy...I never meant to hurt you like that..." my lip was quivering as the words spilled out in the quiet room, covering my eyes all the while with my arm "...I didn't mean it...I don't want you to go away...Pikachu...come back..." I was silently sobbing now, i couldn't control myself anymore as I drifted to sleep "come back...Pikachu..."

**Pikachu:**

**NIGHT BEFORE in the forest:**

"Piiiii ka chuuuu" called the callous voice from above me, nudging me with his paw. I struggled to my feet from the mud, rain drizzling on my weak body. That power I had felt was gone now, only left by the shock and grief of what I had done with it when I had it. Meowth knelt down, a black umbrella in its paw, smoking on yet another cigarrette as he looked my over, struggling...weak...covered in mud...wide eyed with shock...

"you look like hell...speaking of hell, had a little look at that handy work of yours...who knew you had it in you"

I wanted to claw him apart at his cold joke, but when I swung at him he grabbed my paw and threw me into a tree, pressing his nose to mine while his claw gripped my throat. I wasn't able tap anything of my power now...I was less than a pokemon at the moment...completely defenseless.

"you bastard...: I coughed out, shakily looking at his slitted eyes...they glowed in this dark lighting under that broad rimmed hat of his... "what the hell did you make me do..."

He smiled sadly, patting my face with his umbrella handle, seeming to relish being so close to my face, how weak I had felt right then "I didn't make you do anything my sweet...you did it all yourself" he cooed disgustingly, I spat in his face, anger welling in me as I tried to swipe his face with my claw. He let me hit him, only smirking at the cut and licking the beads of blood it produced

"don't you dare call me that...what the hell did you do..." He chuckled, shaking his head at my shivering body, I couldn't get him to get away...it was starting to scare me

"I was going to ask you the same thing pet, I saw your little lovely boy get thrown into that car...did he tell you he wanted to see other pokemon?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU..." he covered my mouth, dropping his umbrella in the process

"Whether you meant it or not...do you think you could ever go back to him now?" he whispered this in my ear, relishing what those words did to my face... he was sadistic...evil...I hated him...but...his words were true...how could I ever look him in the face again after I almost killed him...

unwanted vulnerabily grew in my eyes...breathing into his hard paw...My eyes squinted, growing red with greif...

"you cant..." he said softly, holding my quivering body to him, all the fight I had was going out of me as I shook against Meowth...I hated him...his paw petting my ears back "you can't go to him now...he doesn't want you anymore...I've seen it to many times..." I shook my head, wanting to say he was wrong, that Ash loved me...

but I had hurt him...I didn't deserve him...

"Its ok...its not over...not for you..." Why didn't I fight Meowth...he was vile...why was I letting him hold me like this...He was evil...

"we may not be friends Pikachu...but you do have an option with me..." he tilted my head up...my body felt so weak...shaking...Meowth had taken everything...even the little strength I had left...his paw was destroying my life...

Why didn't I fight back?

I went against the tree again, less forceful...my eyes widened as his smoke filled breath pressed against the top of my head...giving me a light kiss...it made shudder in disgust...but I didn't fight him...I didn't deserve anything anymore...I felt cold and hollow

"you are mine now Pikachu...' he said, smoke curling down my face as he blew it on me "...just give up...I'll give you your strength back..just like I promised..." I squinted and turned my head at him pressing into my cheek...nibbling the red pouch, my thoat caught and tears beaded on the corners of my eyes...a flush started growing despite myself "but It'll be on my terms... do you understand?"

I looked at him...his cold slitted eyes...I wanted to tell him to go to hell... all I could do is just shake there like a broken weakling, staring up at my tormenter...his smirk that made my blood run cold...

"Good boy" he said simply..sealing my fate...How could I fight him? I had no strength...I had no Ash...no will to do anything but curl up and die..but I couldn't even do that...I stood there, caked in mud, staring off in the distance...I felt dead...under this fiends spell...and I didn't care...His face closed in on mine, the smirk of his close to my slightly open mouth "Good boy" he whispered again...I shuddered at the kiss...what ever soul I had...was getting sucked out of me by Meowth as he tilted my head up to him, pressing my body to his...

its all I deserved

**Dent:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ash was standing on his own two feet in his new clothes, looking out the hospital window...he refused to look at me. We had been their a week now, a Clean bill of health given to Ash. We had been working out somethings, but he had been distant with me since the police had come. Something always seemed to be on his mind, and he always hesitated when I tried to touch him, even if it was a simple pat. Something was wrong, he wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew where it stemmed from...Pikachu

Even now the loss of not having him around lingered on Ash, I tried to fill the void as best I could but...he wouldn't let me go near him anymore, using one excuse or another. Maybe it was the hospital I reasoned, maybe it was just that he needed some alone time after the shock...I didn't want to think about what the worst case senario was...what was happening right now

"Dent...I don't think we should travel together anymore..." Those words made me with Pikachu had killed me...I didn't want to hear it, not from Ash "What are you talking about'

"I just don't want you to get hurt ok?" Ash said, never turning around as he packed his bag

"Ash..."

"I am going to find Pikachu...and If your there...your going to get hurt..."

He moved to the door, I rushed out and grabbed his arm, pulling it up and looking him in the face "I DON'T CARE" I yelled "HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

"Dent...LET GO!" Ash pulled his arm from me shaking his head 'Don't make this any harder...than it already is...I wish...you had just left...when Pikachu had threatened you...it may of been better on both of us..' he walked down the empty halls, it was after visiting hours, no one was really around...I walked quickly behind him

"NO...No I am not giving up Ash..we have something...I know we do..."

Ash shook his head and kept walking, whenever I moved faster he picked up the pace

"Its over Dent..."

"NO ITS NOT!"

He took off in a run, I followed after him, to anyone else this would look really bad, but I didn't care.,..I didn't care about anything but him...I knew that after seeing him almost die...

He went into a room and closed the sliding door, I threw my foot in to stop him, he kept pressing as I tried to force my way in "LISTEN TO ME ASH!"

"NO! Go away Dent...I don't want this..."

the door came open, We ran...it was a hospital library...I ran down the isle of books, Ash threw some at me as well as the cart...he could shoot me for all I care, I swatted them away, begging him to calm down...

I finally caught up with him, gripping his waist as he ran, the momentum taking both of us to the floor

I held him close, forcing his arms down "Stop...tell me what this is about!" I wasn't going to give in...I wasn't going to let this budding relationship die before it even had a chance to live

He shook his head, lip quivering as he was held on the ground. All the fight he had put up with me seemed to go out as he finally broke down, his voice timidly and quietly saying "I...hurt him Dent...I didn't mean it..."

He stopped strugging with that vulnerably showing... I put him to my shoulder and let him cry... "He isn't well Ash...you didn't do anything wrong...I'm going to help you find him, and we are going to get him better...but I cant leave you Ash...don't send me away"

we pulled back...his heart beating as hard as mine as we looked at each other on the tiled floor...He leaned in and kissed me, crying as he did it, was to happy to oblige, turning my head to take his mouth completely, stoking his hair and back. It was so tender, I loved every sad moment of it...I drank Ash up like a precious wine, relishing in all the intricate flavors of his mouth and emotions...It wasn't going to be easy...but I wanted to stay with this boy as long as I could...

********rendezvous point days before*******

**Meowth:**

I am a freak...I had known that for quite sometime. I had no idea what I wanted till I found out I was dying. Even that wasn't what I wanted now...all I wanted was to take down as many people I could...using the sourse of my vain hope to deliver that final blow.

Pikachu slept in my arms... tears staining his chubby face as I ran my paw along it. I had wanted to steal this precious thing for the boss for so long, but it wasn't until I had lost everything and hit a new low that I saw the real way to do it.

Pikachu had had everything...he had had a loving trainer, a home, a happy life, immortality...now he lay broken in my arms, so vulnerable to my grasp now...this powerful creature was all mine now...he had given himself to me when he had no where else to go

Those beady eyes had woken up...he was so cute...I had liked him all this time...he was so precious...so rare...I loved breaking Pikachu...and I was going to make him even more dependent on me...till he couldn't breathe without my touch...till all he wanted was me...I wanted to drive him even more insane than I already had...see how far I could push him before I left this world...creating the perfect tool of destruction that would linger years after I had left...I would have the last laugh even then...it made me grin just thinking about it

"wake up my pet, we need to go"

"don't call me that" he said, pulling away from me as he got up, his ears flattened as he eyed me warily. Little scratches and bruises were on his body...I had...had my way with him in his most vulnerable moment...he had mewled until he called my name...I relished in his body writhing underneath me in that forest, crying as he looked at me, powerless to do a dam thing about it

I got behind him, draping my arm over him, making him shudder as I licked his ear, chuckling as I nibbled it, making that precious chubby face blush so dark "what ever you say my sweet...but we are leaving'

Pikachu gulped as he was held there, shaking as he nodded...I squinted my eyes, tilting his face to me, and taking his mouth for my own...he pressed against me, trying in vein to resist...poor fool had lost whatever strength he had to my device...I could control his power now as freely as my own...and at the moment he couldn't even defend himself from me...nor could he the night before...it was so amazing watching him fold under my paws like that...to see that powerful immortal begging for more...

so cute...

Jesse and James didn't even care that Pikachu was among us now...they'd be partying normally, but being that they were nothing more than drones now, they didn't care about the little things anymore...just the next mission

"What happened to them..." Pikachu had asked me so timidly after we had come from the forest...he was so meek and compliant...after he had surrendered so delicously to me...I told him exactly what happened, not leaving out anything...

"your..dying?" he had asked me as we laid down to sleep, I nodded, he seemed to have his first flecks of sadness for my position..even after what I had done with him...it was too good for words

We all walked, Pikachu linked to my arm with a collar, not that he really needed it. It was just in case he had decided to get a brief case of fleeing in his system. He looked so cute as he shyly walked in front of me, staring at the ground as he walked on his hind legs, hugging himself a little...we made the treck to the rendezvous point, a junk yard

"why are we here" pikachu asked me, looking up at me with those sad eyes...I smiled down at him and ruffled his ears "We are meeting with an associate's my sweet, he will be here in a little bit" the little mouse flushed at being petted by me, shrinking from me but only a little, my paw trailed down to his sensitive cheek, toying with his dormant electric pouch, making him shudder at the touch "s...stop..pl..ease..."

I couldn't help how cute and fragile he looked...it almost made me forget how much power was inside him...

**TEAM ROCKET, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ACTS OF TERRORISM IN THE UNOVA REGION, SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY**

I looked up from Pikachu who jumped at the megaphone. Cops came out from hiding, pointing guns at us from their vehicles and positions among the mounds of Junk

"Oh dear, it seems we've been found out" James droned, looking impassive in his suit and sunglasses, Jesse smirked and nodded "Yes, we're done for now..."

Pikachu put its paws on my chest, shaking me "we ne..need to get out of here..." he looked worried...so sweet

"don't worry my pet...its all..." An eighteeen wheeler slammed through the metal fence, swerving in one eighty degrees right beside us...pikachu was the only one who jumped, hiding inside under my chin. "...part of the plan...' I finished, smirking down at him.

The police opened fire as we got in, driving off as they followed suit. There were a small fleet of cars...they'd never catch us...but I bent down to Pikachu..putting my hand on its waist and covering his eyes

"come my sweet..**.lets watch the world burn...**" I triggered Pikachu's device, making him shudder and flush as the built up electricity started pulling to his cheeks, moaning in the most delicious way

I grabbed his head as he started breathing hard, pointing him to the cops as they sped up to us

"Pikachu" I whispered "use thunderbolt"

he shuddered, screaming out as powerful volts fired out of his body, I raised my hand, waving it with glee as I orchestrated the attack, starting to giggle with glee as cars exploded and flipped over

"YES PIKACHU...VARY GOOD" I laughed with glee...smoke curled in the air as our contact handed us jetpacks

As the Vehiche went up a ramp, the remaining vehicles stopped, I let Pikachu cool down, slumping against me as I tightened my grip, "Hold on my sweet..."

the vehicle tipped over the edge, we fired our jet packs in unison, firing out of the opening into the sky, Pikachu stared down in my arms at the distruction in had caused, unable to take it he buried himself in me

"Good boy...vary good boy"


	8. Chapter 7: Talking about Minccino's

**Pikachu:**

I felt disgusted with myself. It had been a week since I had done that terrible thing to Ash, and I had managed to fall right into the clutches of Meowth. He had been manipulating me this whole time, I had taken for granted how smart he was, we had defeated team rocket so many times together. We had felt invincible

...untouchable

..like nothing could hurt us

But we weren't 'us' any more. I didn't have Ash...all I had now...was that chilling touch of Meowth. I...couldn't do anything that night, He had forced me to the ground, pressing his lips to mine. He made me feel things, say things I would never of said under my own power. My body wasn't my own, it was his. I was his little plaything that night, something to make moaning noises and blush for his amusement. I shook just thinking about it...cause I was...starting to crave it...and it made me sick to my stomach

It wasn't like he was hiding that he was evil. It wasn't like he was trying to say he had turned a new leaf when he offered my power back. I just didn't want to think about it, all I wanted was Ash and I didn't care about how I got him back. Meowth hadn't burned that bridge, he let me do it myself. I looked down at his sleeping body, breathing so ragged and coughing a little.

I had...seen why he wore that coat...He...he really was dying. some of his fur was coming off, he said in six months he wouldn't even look like him anymore, that he'd be dead and gone and no one would give a damn about it. He was so bitter, so cold to everything that had happened to him.

He was...actually crying when he told me about Team rocket...or as much as he could with how dead he was inside.

"You know what we were going to do?" He had told me, that same cold smirk and expression was on his face, but the tear gave away his real emotion "We were going to open a Noodle shop...bet you didn't know I could make noodles eh? It would of been a good set up, we had a lease for the plot, money for the rent, supplies, we were goiing to hit it big you know? I mean a talking Meowth that makes you delicious japanese food, I tell ya we would of been a tourist attraction...at least until I couldn't cook any more...but nooo...they wouldn't let us go"

I was speechless at the time. I could even see the old Jesse and James going for something like that...we may of even been able to patch things up, gone to their resturaunt. Ash didn't really have any bad feelings towards the group, their attempts to steal me were almost comical, their personalities were kind of infectious for bad guys, and the motto was something we didn't go a week without hearing. They had become something like those awkward family members that showed up and caused mischief before leaving again. Meowth was happy then, not bothering with this cloak and dagger look he had now, just joking around with his crazy contraptions.

I compared that image with the Meowth I had in front of me now...he looked tired, bags under his eyes, those slits didn't have any light in them anymore.

"They had...done things to Jesse and James...that I will never forgive them for..." he had growled, shaking with fury "They were idiots...they were just goofy idiots...they didn't deserve that..."

"Meowth..."

"But...your my answer Pikachu...I saw it...you are going to help me...they are not going to get away with ruining my life"

"I will...I will help you take down team rocket...just let me go..."

"Its not just team rocket Pikachu...its humans..." he pinned me down, Looking me in the face as he bared his teeth "They use us..." his hand trailed down my body...making me flustered and tear up

"s...stop..please.."

"They force us to do things we'd never do on our own" I mewled, shivering at the probing claw, my breath hiking at the sensations "Meowth...n...no...stop"

"I refuse...I refuse to be a victim...I am going to make every last one of those bastards pay..." he bit my shoulder, I cried out, pressing my paws to my mouth and quivering

"So...I'm going to be just like them...hold the mirror up to their faces and see if they like it...and you...my sweet...are going to do it for me..."

I shuddered as he nibbled my cheek, forcing my paws down as he got on top of me..making me looking into his eyes with fear gripping my chest..and sadness at the same time

"you...don't have to do this...please..let me go..."

"no pikachu...I'm not going to do that...that option went away a while ago..." he pressed his nose to mine, staring into my soul "Now...tell me that your mine...tell me that you wont leave me...you will before this night is over..."

I had tried so hard...but in the end...I had told him everything he wanted...and I meant every word of it

**Ash:**

One thing I noticed about the world during my travels. All pokemon centers felt the same inside. Maybe it was the Nurse Joy that was always there, or how the building was colored, the genuenely happy atmosphere...what ever it was it was invigorating to be in such a positive atmosphere after staying in a human hospital for a week. Those places were not as loving as a center, it had this cold sterile feel that just made me uneasy whenever I was inside one.

I had important buisness to take care of here...I was going to do something I had never done in all my travels.

I was getting two of my strongest pokemon and putting them in my team

It felt like cheating usually, the way I opperated was walking in with only Pikachu and let everything pan out from there. Some of my strongest pokemon were trained this way. The ones I had in mind...they had gone toe to toe with legendary pokemon and won, something only Pikachu could really boast about.

"You...beat Articuno?" Dent asked me. I smiled a little as I walked over "Yeah, My Charizard is really powerful Dent, however it has a girlfriend now" I scratched the back of my head "He was pretty taken with her, whenever I check up on the guy he seems to get bigger on the Monitor, its really been training hard to impress her"

"He isn't the one I'm getting though..."

The monitor shifted, revealing the aged face of Professor Oak...I had only been away for a few months, but it felt like ages since I talked to him

"Ash My boy! How are you doing in the Unova region"

"Just fine" I said, lying through my teeth "Um...I got a really tough match coming up, and I need to do some special training...could you send me Infernape and Septile"

Infernape had put up a steller fight when I had him. One of the matches that came to mind was my fight with my formal rival Paul. He was a gruff guy, really serious about training and didn't think that showing affection to your pokemon was a good thing. I liked him a lot, but his views got under my skin cause of that. We would argue back and forth, fighting each other, pushing each to our limits. Infernapes awe inspiring fire ability was an outcome of that time with him as a rival. It was a benificial competition, we both had learned so much from each other...kind of made me wonder what he was doing now a days

Sceptile was a serious pokemon, like Paul in a way. He was a dedicated pokemon, good at fighting with excellent instincts and steller moves that allowed it to go toe to toe with pokemon like Darkrai and win. Either one of these pokemon would of sweaped the Striaton city gym battle single handedly, their would of simply been no contest, they were top of the line, legend busting pokemon. There were only three that could own them in my whole line up

Charizard

Snorlax

And Pikachu

Charizard wasn't going to be easy to get, and I needed firepower now in case it came down to having to battle my best buddy to get him back...the thought almost sickened me, but didn't deter my decision

Snorlax...while extreamely powerful...was entirely unreliable with his sleeping habits. If he was awake, there wasn't a trainer alive who had pokemon strong enough for that powerhouse. He was fast as well as strong, leaping around like some hulking monster lobbing off hyperbeams and mega punches that shattered the ground he walked on.

And pikachu...when he was at his prime he took on legends like Latios and drawed...no normal pokemon stood a chance against him, and he by far had the most raw power than any of my pokemon. I had seen him pull things I didn't even know were possible...and to see him sick like this...it scared me what he might do on his own.

Dent had an idea of where he was too...but he didn't tell me. I was going to keep asking, but I had a hunch that it was team rocket who was behind these recent events...to think I had almost considered them friends at one point...

I was keeping three pokemon I had so far

Snivy for its potential to be as strong as Sceptile if I trained her right

Tepig because fire pokemon tend to have good raw power

And Oshowatt cause his shell was going to come in handy

I traded the other with Oak, getting my two teleported to me.

"There you are Ash...who is your friend?"

**Dent:**

Ash was becoming more complex to me by the day. He had seen not just one legend here, but many of them in his travels. I had yet to lay my eyes on a real life Pikachu when I had met him. I had thought him some nieve boy who was adorable and sweet, and he was; But he was also a seasoned trainer who had taken on evil organizations, extremely powerful pokemon, walked with Gym leaders and all manner of people following his lead...he was a strong individual for someone who was only fourteen years old.

Those scratches made more sense when he talked about breaking Charazard, getting him to listen when he had grown to powerful to respect the lowly humans. It had good reason too, if it was able to topple a famous legend like Articuno and other impressive feats. The infernape he had spoke of...I had seen on t.v I realized

It was Infernape vs Elective...I was sitting on the edge of my seat with my brothers as those two power houses had clashed on the screen. It was something out of a movie how powerful those two were, their clashing forces ripped up the vary stadium. There were times when the announcers spoke of technical difficulties when the heat and electricity had gotten too intense

That Infernape, that had my jaw dropped at a television screen, was in Ashes hand tucked in a normal looking pokeball

And his Pikachu...he said it was far stronger than even that...Ash was a trainer unlike I had ever known...I was infatuated now with his character, with his drive, as much as I was with his charming face and pure personality.

What was more...Ash was speaking with none other than the super famous Professor Oak like he was his grand father.

"Hello Professor, I've read a lot of your books" I said waving at the screen, a bit hit by the celebrity status of the man "I'm Dent, I've been traveling with Ash a while"

"Oh, are you another Gymleader?" Oak asked, chuckling "how many is that Ash now, Three? you do realize you just need the badge son, you don't need to take the gym leader with you"

Ash laughed and put his hands behind his head, trying to look Jovial "Heheheh, you know how it is professor, it just..." he looked at me with a small smile that made me blush "...kinda happened"

We were wearing new clothes now, since his old ones were singed and ripped to shreds from the day at the Fight club. He had a button down shirt opened and flapping in the wind, bright red and accented his shoulders with a black cap on, a pokeball symbol on it. He had a tight fitting black shirt on underneath and cargo pants that kind of accented his butt. we had made sure to have supplies this time

Ash said that he had a gut feeling that the best way to find Pikachu right now was to continue his journey...that he would find him, and when he did he was going to be ready to get him back

I didn't have the heart to tell him his enemies team rocket had him, as Officer Jenny had told me, but I had the feeling he already knew it anyway.

Ash seemed much more focused now than he had the entire time I had known him, he looked strait ahead as we walked, drive to get his pikachu back etched in his face, pushing one foot after another. I was looking at what Ash may of been before he came to Unova...that near death experience and loosing Pikachu had changed his whole demeanor...

It was...like an expert cook had come behind his protege and coaxed out flavors that would never of been there if he hadn't done anything...It made me admire him...before he seemed like a little flower I needed to protect...now...now I was starting to see the comings of someone who could be considered a hero...It made me want him even more...

**Meowth:**

The man who drove that eighteen wheeler a week ago was named Pierce. He had long black hair and a deep voice. He was definately a more elite member of team rocket than who I was used too. He was there to monitor Jesse and James, see how they were coming along by giving them an important assignment. That is what the rendezvous was about. Establishing contact.

He didn't pay much mind to Pikachu and I, we were lowly pokemon after all, although he was briefed on my ability to speak. It was always interesting how humans underestimate what isn't human, kind of sad in a way. He wasn't a moron though, far from it. He appeared to be quite intelligent, and that made me a little wary of him. Part of the benifit I had from having pikachu like this was that no one caught wind of what I was planning, and Pikachu had been persuaded to my side, so he wasn't going to blow my chance. Pierce on the other hand could ruin everything if I didn't watch myself.

The four of us moved swiftly and silently on the roof tops towards a rendezvous at a subway station where we would be briefed on our next assignment. Pikachu had been anxious when he had heard he was going to start participating in Team Rocket activity. He looked cute in his new outfit, a Black cap and coat with a studded collar, he followed me wherever I went now, shy and timid unless I awaken his powers, directing him with my words just as any trainer would. He felt for my predicament now, since he had his own taste of pain. The torment and pleasure I had delivered to this small mouse had brought him closer to me, leaning on me for support, even defending me from harm. for now...pikachu was mine, body and soul

We made it to the point on time, Pierce was standing their with his back to the wall, we didn't look his way, pikachu tried to follow suit with how we were moving, though he wasn't as practiced at being sneaky as we were. with the briefest of nods we went into the tunnel

Pikachu and I walked behind Jesse and james as we decended down into the Alley. The drones can talk shop with team rocket, I only wished to listen and learn for the moment.

"Why are we down here" Asked James in his monotone voice

Peirce gestured to the surroundings "As you can see, this is an unused subway tunnel"

"Ah, so we can exchange information here without worrying" I sighed in the back...even now he was dense.

the man affirmed James, he saw that he wasn't going to get a lot of talk out of these two, so he spun about "Lets get to it. Your mission is to collect and cease data on the meteorite"

my eyebrow raised behind my glasses, Pikachu pushed in close to me, looking warily about the dark place

"a mission on the meteorite" I breathed, despite myself. I had heard Geovanni mention it over the monitor. It was obviously an important task...to think that jesse and james was going to get the job...

"Yes, that data is a crucial aspect of our latest project" he raised his hand, a holographic projection came out, easily seen in this dark place was displayed before us

"The Anatimony Research facility...the data about the meteorite is held here"

"You want us to infiltrate the area" I said softly, looking directly at him. Our missions were so much more serious now...just when I didn't give a damn did they start to pick up...how ironic

"correct" he said, nodding my way "your mission is to steal the data from the server computer"

"sounds like a rather fun mission" Jesse said cooly...she usually would of been dancing around slinging James about at the sound of that kind of mission...it was so weird seeing them so still

"Now we will see if you have the skills" Pierce said before leaving...he was definately a moderator...making sure we act like good little pawns...while he was around, I needed to mind my p and q's, it was not time yet...pikachu was not ready for what I wanted it to do just yet

**Dent:**

Our journey to Necrene city had altered drastically. It was like night and day for how Ash opperated. Before he was kind of mopey for not getting my staying away from him and he didn't really have the will to train...but now he was up early in the morning, working out with his weaker pokemon before I even got breakfast started. Oshawatt had nearly wet himself when he saw the new members of the team towering over them. Septile and infernape seemed like monsters compared to the little creatures Ash had with him. The training he put them through was on him as well. He physically wrestled with his pokemon, I could see how he had survived such an attack from Pikachu when he was jumping over Tepigs ember attack and pinning him, telling the small pokemon what he did wrong and how to fix it. they all pushed against Either one of ash's pokemon, telling them not to stop until the had moved the larger creatures an inch.

For his two veteran pokmon,... I cringed every time he trained them. he would rap his arm around Infernapes neck, getting it in a half nelson while its flaming head blazed up. How ash didn't die in flames was beyond me, but he seemed to be able to put up quite the struggle against them. He pitted the two against each other, getting them to use their instincts in the match, to move instinctively with Ash instead of waiting for an order.

He had a ravenous appitite after all that, full of life and spunk, but with determination as well. He wanted to be ready for when he would fight for pikachu...and it seemed like he was mentally already revved up for the challenge.

His new pokemon were a bit shocked to see Ash openly kissing me on the mouth when he introduced us in the forest. I was a bit surprised by his assertive action, but something I had done had taken out his doubts about the relationship and he was so openly affectionate now...I almost teared up that he liked me that much.

"Infernape...Sceptile" he had said, standing next to me "This...is dent...and he is my boyfriend"

I swear both of those pokemon's mouths dropped to the grass hearing that, staring at me with dumbfounded interest, their whole demeaner said "WTF did I miss while I was at Oaks place!"

it only increased when as had gotten over to me and stood on his tip toes, putting his hand on the back of my head to press into me tenderly. I was so shocked I had stood their for a second without even putting my hands on him. He was still blushy, and at times a little studdery, but he seemed o.k with the idea of being with me more than he had yet.

I didn't push to hard though...part of me kicked myself for giving in and taking him that night by the lake...it had made things so hard and awkward it was almost not worth it. But now I wanted to make sure I was on the right path with him...he'd come to me...we would know when it was right.

we had been traveling like this for a few days...and now we found ourselves drying off our clothes, blushing at each others bodies cause of a certian blond woman that had barreled through us.

**Ash:**

Dent and I were walking when I heard it.

"wwaaaaiit...hold up! hold up!" I had turned around to see an oddly dressed blond woman in a green hat flying towards us at a full run. What was her problem? I stopped in my tracks, grabbing Dents arm and pointing over at her. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the girl rocketing towards us.

And then she tripped

and her momentum sent her into us, managing to send both of us flying right into the lake in our newly bought clothes. All I had seen was the water Flairing up around us as our backs hit the river we were walking along. It had been quite the romantic little stroll till this...Blond decided to fudge everything up.

I smrked at my own annoyance. Well wasn't I a little princess now, getting peeved over a romantic stroll getting ruined. but I didn't mind my own ribbing...Dent had proven to me that he would stand by me even if his life was in danger...or if I was in the hospital...it had really touched me for him to be so honestly protective of me...and it made me try really hard, even though I was nervous as hell, to show affection towards him.

One good thing about getting knocked into a river...Dent had to dry off too. This was the first time since that night I had seen Dent without his shirt on. Even at night I could tell he was in shape, but it was blaringly obvious now as I shyly looked over to where he stood, the fire warming up my own pretty much naked body. I wasn't a weakling, but Dent had shape and tone that made him look especially toned and elegant at the same time...there I went with those flowery words again, I almost felt like I did when I first met him.

"I am so sorry, I really am" The woman said, bowing and putting her hands together, just begging for forgiveness.

"Its alright" Dent said cooly... I couldn't keep my eyes from roving to his abs...seriously I had pikachu out there in who knows what kind of trouble and I'm checking my boyfriend out, I wanted to kick myself. In an attempt to keep my self from going too blushy to function I looked at the girl

"So who are you?"

"Actually I have an errand for you Ash" She said, her mood changing from sorrowful to cheerful in a few seconds flat, making me blink from conversational whip lash

if there was medication for this, that woman needed to be on it.

Next thing I knew she comes flying at me from around the fire. I pulled back a bit since the last time she had momentum I ended up doing the backstroke, but she managed to keep her balance this time. She leaned in, showing her arm to me, where there was some kind of wrist device with a tiny monitor

"Hey, look at this" she said eagerly pushing the button on it like she had been wanting to do it all day.

The professor I had gotten Oshowatt appeared on the tiny screen, saying her greetings.

"Hello Professor" I said, trying not to sound too surprised. What did she want with me?

"Hello Ash, are you doing well?" she asked cheerfully, giving a nice wave. She obviously wasn't here for bad news, that was a good thing, I could use some after all the crap I had been going through "How are your gym battles coming along?"

"Fine! I've obtained my first badge actually"

"As was expected, now about those badges..."

"hmm?"

"Im sorry, I forgot to give you your case" she said, trying not to sound too embarrased. I sighed, oh is that all it was

"Bell will give it to you, have a good day Ash'

"Hi! Im Bell, Its nice to meet the both of you" The blond said cheerfully after the device had shut off. Dent elegantly bowed, crossing his arm over his chest as if he were a man inviting his date to prom, or a prince offering his hand to the noblewoman

"I am Dent, a pokemon connoisseur" Bell smiled back, blushing a little at his display. She wasn't the only one, he really needed to real back on the host behavior I thought ruefully, looking away as I tried to get my cheeks to cool down.

Bell snapped back into focus and went into her bag "Ok! lets give you that case"

And she dug into her purse

and dug

and as she kept shifting around in there her face started to show signs of panic. Just how big was that thing I thought, raising an eyebrow at her increasing frustration. The fire had died down and we had gotten on a new change of clothes before she had finally found it down in that thing.

"ummm...Bell" I was about to tell her that we were leaving, I had things to do and a Pikachu to find, this was not really all that important.

"A HA! Here it is" she pulled it out...and I realized why she had a hard time. While I didn't know it was possible...she had collected so much dust in that purse that it literally plumbed out when she pulled the case out...I wasn't even sure I wanted it now...that was just...kind of gross

But I took it, I had too the chick had spent all that time looking for it. It would be rude not too. Flipping it open I saw all the outlines of the gym badges, including the one I had one from Dent and his brothers, I was actually kind of excited, It harkened back to the old days when I was so knew to the whole traveling for the pokemon league. I used to get so revved up, and I could feel that old energy returning as I leaped up with the badge firmly placed inside the case

"I HAVE A BADGE CASE!" Yeah, I looked like a goof, but who cares, I needed some kind of pick me up after the depression I had been going though

but why have an actual good day? No that wasn't part of my life in the Unova region.

cause right when I had said that, some furry little bastard of a pokemon jolted up and snatched my case. I stood there with my eye twitching before taking off through the forest after the pokemon, leaping over all manner of things to get my case back. However athletic I was though, this thing was a pokemon, and humans just did not fare well in a race with most of those.

**Meowth:**

For its first Mission and such an "important" one at that, Pikachu performed admirably. It was starting to get used to taking orders from me, which of coursed made him rather pissy at times. He was becoming mine more and more every day, and this night only made it more obvious. I had released enough of its ability to follow me as we scaled the wall of the Reaserch facility. We were all armed with infared sensors and had to weave through the traps. Pikachu was vary nimble and agile when not bogged down by the curse, so It kept up with my practiced muscles vary well

We each had our set goals, going different routes and collecting pieces for completing the task at hand, getting into the Server computer and copying all the data of the meteorite for Team rocket. It was actually kind of nostalgic being on such a high level mission again after all this time, I had done a number of them before I had became top cat.

We all made it to the point where our paths converged, looking down a grate to where the massive console resided.

Pikachu looked down "Meowth, there are sensors down there too"

I smiled and messed with its cap, it really did look cute in a team rocket uniform "good boy" I said, making him cringe and blush. I looked at James "This would be the time to use the decoy device'

James nodded, lifting out a tiny box. Pikachus eyes widened a little as it flew down, weaving though the thickly laced lasers to the machine below, connecting to it and flashing a little red beacon. James started working out the hack into the mainframe. He'd never of been able to do such a task before...but with all the reconditioning and flash memory training, he was operating all by instinct. It barely took him any time at all to hack into it and pull up all the nessesary files, his fingers moved so fast it was almost pokemon worthy.

To think James...that care free cross dressing moron...was turned into such an effective little drone

It made me sick

**Ash: **

So I had learned a few things

One: The pokemon I was chasing all over the friggin forest to get my case and badge back was called Minccino

Two: I hate Minccinos...like...with a fiery passion

three: that this pokemon was on my do not bother catching in a ball EVER list

I was at the edge of my rope, trying to catch this slippery little bastard, twitching its tail and determined to keep my badge and the rest of this perfectly good day all to itself. It was pissing me off. But that Pokedex that I had start to think was unreliable had pulled through

it liked to clean up stuff and make it nice and shiny...a neat freak

which is why it stole my case, cause this woman had collected every speck of dust she had ever encoutered in her life and dropped it off in her purse for safe keeping, and in the process making my case dustier than my professor oaks Biography at my moms house.

Thats when Bell got an idea "Why don't we use that silverwear and make it messy so Minccino would come and clean it, then I'll catch it" She was revved to have it, called it "kawaii" and everything. She was a tad irritating...especially when she noticed that Dent and I had...more than friendship going on

she was into that kind of stuff...May called it "yaoi", where girls were facinated with two boys making googly eyes at eachother...and we were doing just that

I hadn't hid it, though she kind of weasled it out of me when I was seperated from Dent

"So...I've been meaning to ask..." her eyes were sparkling at the time...I knew it was going to be trouble

"ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE!" aaaaaand that had confirmed it

I nodded, blushing my brains out. Chick hadn't left me alone since that point, pestering me with all kinds of questions

I was with her now, trying to get her fevered little mind to focus for a dammed second "Ok, so what do we need to get..."

"HAVE YOU TWO KISSED!" oh for the love of all that is...

"yes Bell, we've kissed..." I rode out the squee from her, and the glomp right after "You are soooo cute, I just wanna squeeze your cheeks or something"

"The Minccino bell, we are talking about the Minccino" I said, pushing her energetic self off of me.

"Doesn't dent have like...silverwear or something...get that dirty and then we could set a trap I guess...have you guys..." I put my hand to her mouth, eyebrows almost twitching of its hinges as I said as calmly as I could "that sounds like a good idea, I'm going to talk to Dent about it...you sit here ok..." I got up, backing up slowly, she made a move to get up and I jumped "SIT!"

"ok ok gosh"

I walked through the bushes...Dent was biting his lip and covering his eyes...for a breif second I thought he was crying

then I saw that he was just laughing

"Shut up" I said, crossing my arms...and Dent lost it, doubling over "come here...I'm gonna pinch your cheeks"

I fought a smirk "Oh yeah, your just chipper cause you hadn't had to babysit the fangirl...besides you wont be laughing in a moment...she has a gREAAT Idea"

"oh really? whats that?" he asked, wiping his eyes at my little predicament

'She wants to use your silverwear to catch it'

"Heeeeeeelll no" That laughter had left in an instant, clearly not amused at that "My silverware is perfect, you don't mess with my silverwear, I've fired people for messing with MY silverware, I am not going to just throw it into that hell dimension she calls a purse and lay it out for Minccino to MAYBE show up"

I took off my hat, using a weapon that I would of never of used in any of my other travels, one that would only work on Dent

I fluttered my eyes, getting closer to him with an innocent expression, a light flush glowing in my face, the wind decided to help out giving my black hair a light tussle "Could you...do it for me?" I asked, keeping my voice sweet and innocent

I have never seen this in real life...but Dent had to turn from a nose bleed...his face beat red as he shifted his eyes around "That...isn't fair"

"Please Dent...I'll make it up to you" I couldn't believe I was actually saying stuff like that, pressing up against his body, standing up on my tip toes

"FINE" he broke, breathing and holding his chest, I turned grinning mischeviously, that had worked a lot better than I expected...

side effect was Bell saw it...and had her own nosebleed and was twitching on the ground in happiness.

**Dent: **

I wanted to cry when the dirtied up my silverwear and set up that trap. I take such good care of them...now they...I couldn't even look at them. I would never of let anyone do such a thing under my own power, not even my brothers

But Ash's many and diverse flavors was apparently using his natural good looks to manipulate poor saps like me. When he had done that face, my god I had wanted to die and mount him at the same time, and he kept going and going, looking more ravishing with each and every sylible till I folded. I have only had my heart thumping like that in a handful of times of my life..he had even made me nose bleed

I didn't think that was even possible

The Minccino arrived...we all waited with bated breath as it went to our trap...and in the blink of an eye it had gone off perfectly...and didn't do jack in the process.

"MY SILVERWARE" It ran off with them...the bastard

We chased it again...this time to a tree where it had all of our stuff that it wanted. Ash had started battling, but all I was worried about at the moment was my precious eating utensils. They were held captive by this aweful fussy pokemon and Ash was fighting to get it back

oh and his pokemon case..that too

But what ended up causeing the killing blow was Bell pulling out the dustiest looking pokeball on the planet...Minccino had rushed up as fast as its legs could carry it, and it tried to clean the ball until it was captured...and it didn't struggle either.

This woman was a cleaning freaks perfect trainer.

*******Later that night******

**Ash:**

We were both laughing about our time with Bell. I had had an interesting match with her after, but it didn't seem all that important now. I was finally having a good time with Dent, Laying next to him at the camp...

"I hope we find pikachu soon" I said softly " I miss him"

"I know' Dent was so gentle right now, it made me blush as I squirmed a little closer to him

he looked at me and smirked "Hey...remember what you said...you'd 'make it up to me later'"

I flushed, I knew I was going to live those words down "yes"

he laughed and kissed me on the mouth "your cute..." he said, kissing my neck lightly, my breath shuddered a little...my whole body was becoming a little hot now

I found myself kissing him back a little harder, and he responded in kind. before I knew it, Dents warm body was looming over me in his Pajama pants and no shirt, my arms rapped around his neck as we became more frenzied...my stomach jumped at the hand sliding under my shirt, making my body more hot by the moment

his fingers started...teasing my nipple...I didn't know that could be so sensitive...I buried my face in his neck, breathing hard

He lay me down, putting my shirts hem in my mouth before kissing my nose. When he started teasing me with gusto...my back was arching, eyes tearing up as my teeth grinded into the fabric, moaning as I felt his tongue brushing along the pink nub, his other hand holding my arms over my head as I laid there

It was so intoxicating. My legs were moving and twitching like made as he continued relentlessly. Dent started moving down, his hand trailing down my side as he peppered my stomach with kisses and light licks

I heard the clang of my belt...the feel of my zipper being pulled down...and finally my own...member...inside the warmth of his mouth...I had bucked at the feeling, but he kept my bared hips down, sucking on me and teasing his tongue against it...driving me mad as I gripped his hair

The shirt, soggy and wet from my increasing saliva fell out of my mouth as I staggered for air in the dark night, bending my head back as I started to whisper his name

god the feel of it all...my head couldn't take it

"Dent...stt..stoop...I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my breath was far to short and clipped now, my whole body ached for release

My eyes shot open, I dug my fingers in that perfect green hair and had for the second time an unbridled orgasm...quivering as I rode it out, before I was just a sweaty loose mess on the ground...

Dent came up and kissed me...while he had swallowed I still tasted me on him...it was strangely nice.

"you are so beautiful" he said, looking at me, splayed out before him with my shirt rolled up and my pants open

he stuck by me when times had really gotten hard, when his life was endanger...and he was helping me find the vary pokemon that had threatened to kill him. I was far warmer to the idea of him touching me now than I ever was before. Lazily I kissed him again as he sat back down next to me, stripping my shirt off so we could be skin to skin...I really liked being with him

As I drifted though...I couldn't help but wonder about Pikachu...where it was...what it was doing..and how do I get it back. Those would be answers I looked for in the morning...for now I was sleeping next to Dent.


	9. Beginning of the end

**Thanks to everyone who loved and commented on this story so far. It has been a long time since I have been able to update, but personal lives get the best of everyone. Flavors of Cafemocha is a project I have enjoyed making. The concept was born out of the idea of Cafemocha referencing both the pairing and the bitter sweet nature of this story. In it is the the protagonist couple Ash and Dent and the Antagonist couple Meowth and Pikachu. Both the sweetness of the original stories setting and the bitterness of the characters lives was a dynamic that was particularly thrilling for me, and I hope others appreciated it as well. These next few chapters are going to come to the conclusion, so if your interested, then I will be posting these chapters hopefully within the next few weeks.**

**Dent:**

When we went to Nacrene city, there was a few things I was expecting would happen. I wanted Ash and I to go sight seeing and look at all the art they had to offer, we were going to go to the museum and I was going to show off there by knowing everything and in my minds eye Ash was going to swoon and say how wonderful and smart I was, course Ash wasn't really like that on most days, but sometimes I liked to embellish just how cute he was. We were going to have a romantic day, take his mind off of Pikachu for a little while, he had been stressing about it so much lately it was giving the poor guy nightmares, I had to hold him a few nights from these fits of screaming he was having, yelling Pikachu's name out into the woods. I figured he would have a hard time at night without him, but not knowing what was happening to his pokemon was turning him inside out. It may of been selfish of me, but I wanted today to just be about us, not about Pikachu...I feel cold hearted even just thinking that.

However whatever plans I had were ruined when we were met on the road down to Nacrene by a blockade of cop vehicles and officer Jenny. That hum we were hearing coming out of the woods was News choppers, apparently something had happened over in there. I thought we were going to be turned around, however a cop looked at a photo and pointed at ash, all the cops at once moved in and pulled their firearms, Ash and I both threw are hands up with dumbfounded expressions

**"PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET ON YOUR KNEES, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST"**

"What why? What did I do?" Ash yelled out from his position. The cops quickly came in and took our pokeballs and put us in handcuffs, Jenny moved in and lifted Ash up.  
>"We want to talk with you at the station about a string of crimes, last one being here at our museum"<br>Ash's eyes widened "I had nothing to do with whatever this is, what are you talking about"  
>Jenny dryly laughed "we'll see about that"<br>I could hardly believe what was going on, I had never been arrested in my life, but I had the strangest feeling I knew exactly what this was about...Pikachu

**Ash:**

I was sitting in a cold room with nothing but a table and two chairs, a swaying lamp on the ceiling was the only light I had. It was an interrogation room, just like in the movies. If i was not scared out of my mind I would of thought this was cool. I had done manythings over my journeys, but this was a new experience for me, in fact this whole journey had been the darkest scariest ride I had ever encountered...everything else seemed to be so bright and sunny before.

Jenny walked in with a burly cop and sat down in front of me with a large Menella folder.

"Ash Ketchum, fourteen, a pokemon trainer from Kanto, Pallet town"

"Yes That is right, what is this about?" I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"You know something Ash" Jenny said looking up at me, she looked eerie in this lighting, but just like any one of her siblings "I talked with my cousins and sisters, and a fair majority of them seem to know who you are, did you know that?"  
>I nodded, a little dumbstruck that they had all remembered me<p>

the folder opened up, pictures came out...all of them photos of me and team rocket battling it out, there had to of been hundreds of them there, they could take up several of these tables. and these were not all of the times either, just the ones that happened in public, seeing them all like that made me realize how much apart of my life the were the past four years

"Care to explain to me why each and every one of them that knew you also said they also had an incident with team rocket...and that you seemed to 'magically' be there to 'save' the day, every time? Were talking Kanto, Jhoto, Islands, Cruises..." each thing she listed she stacked dozens of photos and police reports, you could of daigramed my entire journey with the amount of evidence they had

'uh..." This was not good

"Also..." she went on, stopping me in my tracks "Could you tell me why its always these two? It cant be a coincidence that the three of you frequented all the same locations in almost four years"

"What are you getting at, are you accusing me of something?"

"We have had terrorist activity in this region for some time now, and the perpetrators happen to be the same ones who followed you around, now I have one of them dead in my Museum and I want to know why"

My eyes couldn't of opened wider if I tried "What? Who was it? Was it Jesse or James?" I knew that did not help me

"On a first name basis with them hmm?" she said with a raised eyebrow "You look awfully concerned about terrorists All the departments claimed you 'fought'" she flicked the folder at me. It took a moment to open it, cause I did not believe what she had just said. One of team rocket was dead? Jesse and James had been a part of my life so long that the idea of them being dead was something I couldn't accept it. The folder shook as I opened it, and the pallid face of James came into view. He looked more peaceful than the last time I had seen him, but there were burned holes in his chest. each photo revealed his body, the autopsy, notes, I was laughing and tearing up at the same time, I didn't know how to react.  
>"Uh...this cant be real...your just...making this up to get me to talk..." my body was shaking as I cracked a smile, the salty taste of tears came into my mouth as it flowed freely "you...you cant kill them...they just blast off...over and over again..." everything was wrong...<p>

"Make this easier on yourself Ash, I can tell your not a bad kid" the man said, leaning in to the light so I could see him "Did these people make you work with them in all these places, maybe distract the athorities with a big show while the real heist went on?"

I shook my head violently and slammed the envelope on the table "Its nothing like that I swear, they followed me around, they wanted my Pikachu"

Jenny lifted up another photo "This Pikachu?"

I swiped the photo, it was a little fussy, but it was pikachu in some custom team rocket uniform, blood on its face and claws standing next to meowth, they looked like they were running away. My mind was getting foggy now, my vision blurred in and out at the sight of my buddy covered in blood and black cloth, my eyes were starting to dilate

"Wha..." I could feel something coming, a frothing rageing storm of emotion, it was all I could do to keep it in

"Don't tell me you didn't know, we informed your traveling partner awhile back about your pikachu being sighted by our crew, It fried a score of cop cars and killed a dozen of our men with electricity, not to mention all the..."

I got up from my chair "Wait, you told Dent? When?" They looked at each other and gave a little nod, i knew I must look like a sniveling kid, but I didn't care "WHAT IS GOING ON! SOMEONE ANSWER ME NOW!" I was screaming hoarsely, my eyes must of been little pinpoints by now

"Please sit down" the man said, pushing me down gently "it was when you were in the hospital... why were they after your Pikachu Ash?"

I tried to gain my composure, this was a rather obvious good cop bad cop rutine, but I had to remain calm, though anger welled up in me towards dent, how could he not tell me something this important.

"He's special..." I said quietly, looking down at the photo, choking out the syllables, I missed him so much, and I missed what we had, I missed the happy times, the gym battles, the days before I came to this aweful place

"You mean a national security threat" Jenny said "That thing is far stronger than what is typical for one of those kinds, did they give you some experiment to test out on Giant robots before you do a feild test on our boys in blue" I flashed my attention to her, my lips pulling back in a feral growl as I gripped the table, my shoulders bunching as the man tried to keep me under control

"NO! I GOT PIKACHU FROM PROFESSOR OAK!"

Jenny and the man looked at each other "I know the standard pokemon from that region, Charmander, Squirttle and Bulbasaur, there is no super powered pikachu in that rauster, especially not for a starter pokemon"

"Oak gave him to me cause he didn't have starter pokemon there"

everything was wrong

"You expect me to believe that" Jenny said

I wanted Pikachu back

"You must understand Ash, This is all sounding vary suspicious, especially since you have had so much contact with Team rocket during your travels.'

**"CALL HIM, CALL PROFESSOR OAK, HE'LL TELL YOU, ALL I WANT IS MY DAM PIKACHU BACK, WHERE IS HE! TELL ME!**"

I had lost it, the two of them were grabbing me and holding me down, I didn't care about anything anymore, knowing that Pikachu was with Team rocket and James is dead, not to mention Dent keeping things from me, it was all too much for me to think clearly, before they could detain me I Had swung a fist at the mans face, hearing his nose crunch before they tackled me to the ground, all I could yell after that was Pikachu's name, over and over again, other officers came in to keep me down

I needed to get out of here

needed to find Pikachu

****The Night before****

**Pikachu**:  
>At first, I hated Meowth. I thought he was pure evil, wanting to split me up from Ash and kill everyone. But as I got to know him these past few weeks, going on missions, following orders, and our times at night when we were all alone, I realized something.<p>

He was terribly lonely, and I `was all he had left. A day didn't go buy when he didn't call himself a freak, and the clothes he was using to cover himself up was working less and less. I was beginning to suspect that he did not have six months like he was telling me, and perhaps he was a lot closer to deaths door than even he knew.

I wasn't on the mission with him this time, I was sitting with James. I saw him on the monitor, Jesse and Meowth moved in unison as they shifted through the Museum. James had been reprogrammed, some kind of super computer now who knew how to go through the motions of hacking mainframes. I was sad for Meowth, his only friends were shells of who they were. With Ash I was growing distant with him, but Meowth, he had them around him all the time, but they might as well of been dead bodies. They did not even have their pokemon with them, nothing to connect them with their previous life, just the next mission kept them going.

"I have complete control of the security system, I can give you twenty seconds to get to the meteorite and retreive it" Said James into his mike. His voice had none of the camp, none of the flamboyancy that he had before, his face did not crack any kind of expression. It gave me the chills just thinking what they could of done to Jesse and James to cause them to loose everything. It made my nights with Meowth seem like a Cakewalk.

"We only need ten" Meowth said on the monitor, though he tried to hide it I knew the pain in his voice. I was the only one he could talk to now, the only one who he could vent his pent up emotions. I knew it was not good to keep everything inside, I had done that with Ash and I ended up hurting him...I was being so selfish when I was with him...I should of been happy for him, supportive, I let my blind hate for Dent and my own pathetic inferriority get in the way of our relationship. Despite what meowth thought, it was all my fault in the end.

James hit a series of keys, and then the duo in the Museum made there move. Jesse moved with mechanical grace she never had when she was normal, flipping effortlessly and simultaneously taking the Meteorite and placing the decoy right where it lay before alighting back onto her feet and down the hall. Meowth had removed the case and pulled a simular feat, but with his decaying body he did not waist his movements on frilly tricks.

The mission was complete, I couldn't help but feel pride for them, for that moment I was part of their little gang, even if it was only a shadow of them, I even did a little paw pump in the air and exclaimed, but James took no notice. He was to occupied with something.  
>"I am picking up some kind of psychic disturbance in the Museum Jesse, get the meteorite to safety"<p>

Jesse nodded, however suits of armor came out of nowhere, and a scream issued from another place in the museum. I got close to the monitor, the museum seemed to come alive as if it was possessed, haunted. If this was regular team rocket, I could see them squealing and running in terror, but Jesse pivoted and kicked the haunted suits of armor, weaving through them with true martial artists grace. Meowth was doing likewise, using an ax one dropped and the guns they had on hand to shoot them, though both seemed to do little.  
>"James, explain" Jesse said, ramming her knee into the brest plate of one and snapping up to kick its head off "It appears to be emanating from a singular source...probable cause; a pokemon of psychic or ghost origin, there is another presence in the building, if he spots you nutralize him, otherwise get out of there immediatly' there was no urgency in his voice, just mearly stating facts like the computer he was working on.<br>"Meowth..." I whispered, wringing my hands at the sight, hoping he didnt get hurt...I know he had done terrible things, I know I should probably hate him...but when I knew what really happened, when I knew why Meowth was the way he was, it took away anything bad I could of felt for him.  
>Someone in a tie and button up shirt barreled down the hall as Jesse made for the exit, she didnt even look at him when she pulled the trigger, knocking him back as Meowth and she made her escape.<br>James was working on something, as I looked I had a hunch he was trying to find the source of the disturbance "Its here" he said, promptly getting out of his seat and pulling out his gun A mask was there, outside of the car, floating of its own free will "can you fight?" he asked me I shook my head, not unless Meowth let me, at the moment I was weak and held back he went outside and shot at it point blank, Jesse and james were heading for the car "Get into the van, the priority is the Meteorite, I'll rendezvous with you later"  
>she nodded, but before she could the cracked mask fastened itself onto James.<p>

"JAMES!" Meowth yelled, Jesse looked at him coldly as he walked towards them, possessed by some unearthly power "Agent James has been compromised" She said simply before raising her gun and pulling the trigger, shooting him in the chest four times, each one ripping out of James back, spattering blood onto me as I watched in horror. I was in shock as he fell down, the mask flew off him and revealed itself to be a Yamask before flying off in fright. Jessy calmly walked past him and got into the driver seat with the meteorite

** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

I had never heard such an anguished yell in my life, Meowth rushed at James and flipped him over, shaking his head

"**DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD**!"  
>James was still holding on by a hair, I walked over and stood behind Meowth, still covered in his blood as the van started up<p>

"M...Meowth?" James rasped, the first sign of recognition in his voice that entire time Meowth's eyes dilated and flooded as he realised his friend had come back

"where...where are we...why do I feel cold..."

"Just...just shut up you idiot..." Meowth hugged his friends head, not being able to hear his friends real voice in so long, and now only hearing it in his last dying breaths, I couldn't begin to imagine what that was doing to him, I had nothing to relate with him on...it was like he saw his friend die twice "Meowth, the mission is complete.."  
><strong>"F*CK YOU! GET OUT OF HERE, GO DO YOUR DAM MISSION"<strong>  
>She nodded impassively and drove off<p>

"Meowth...she loves you...we both do...never forget it"

Meowth shook his head and covered his face with his paw, he was snapping mentally, he wasn't exactly stable to begin with.

James died there...

the man Jesse had shot had snapped a photo of us just before we left, but I had no idea where we were going, what Meowth had planned anymore

...I just knew that he wanted me with him

...to what ever end it may be.


End file.
